Picking up the pieces
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: When Finn picks up the pieces that Logan has left behind, Rory must learn to juggle a new relationship, being pregnant and everything that comes with it. Follow all three Gilmore girls as they live and learn whilst dealing with the cards that life has dealt them. This is more of in the lives of Lorelai, Emily and Rory Gilmore and all their friends and family. co written with kmay07
1. The confession

**I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **a massive thank you to my Beta/Co writer kmay07. I couldn't have done this without you. im looking forward to a long and happy partnership between us.**

* * *

Chapter one : the confession

Rory Gilmore and her mom were sitting on the steps of the gazebo in the middle of their beloved Stars Hollow. Rory was breathing deeply. She had a very important issue to tell her mom. This is not how she had pictured her life turning out; 32, single, jobless if you don't count the unpaid position she held at the Stars Hollow Gazette, and about to deliver some news that would change the course of her life completely. Meanwhile Lorelai was searching her daughter's face, noting the trace of worry and fear in it. Whilst Lorelai hadn't told her, she was slightly upset with some of Rory's life choices, she felt it within herself. She didn't raise a daughter who slept with married or engaged men, but Logan was always Rory's weakness.

"Mom"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm pregnant"

"What?" Lorelai responded confused.  
"I'm pregnant mom." Rory said again whilst starting to cry. Her mom instinctively pulled her into a hug.  
"Babe…" Lorelai said looking her daughter straight in the eyes "Is it Logan's…?" she asks whilst remembering the one night stand with the Wookie certain that was too long ago for the dates to match up, but desperate for some hope that her only child wouldn't have to face the struggle she herself faced in being involved in such a society scandal.

"Yeah, " Rory says with a sigh "Mom, what am I going to do?"  
"First, have you told him?" Lorelai says trying to keep herself calm enough to help her child through this life changing time. Rory simply shook her head in reply.  
"I just found out this morning. You're the first one I've told. I'm scared mom. Grandma is going to be so mad."  
"No she's not sweets. Let's go home, we can start planning everything. Starting by phoning Logan and telling him, so that together you can work out what you're going to do." Lorelai says being the voice of reason, she takes Rory's hand in hers.

"It's going to be ok; I'll get Luke to bring us burgers and fries." Rory nods and the pair stand and head home.

Whilst they made the short journey home Lorelai sent a quick text to Luke who thankfully had decided to finally embrace technology in recent years.  
 _'Hey babe. Can you bring 2 large burgers and fries with everything on. Got a massive Rory emergency.'_  
Luke replied saying he would be home soon and he would bring food.

As the girls entered the house, Lorelai sighed internally. How had her daughter done this? She led Rory to the couch so they could sit down and begin to formulate a plan Minutes later they heard the back door open and Luke walk in..  
"Girls, I'm home and I have food." he calls as he enters the living room. He places the bags on the table and Lorelai silently unpacks it.  
"Are you going to phone Logan?" Lorelai asks her daughter, picking up a fry and eating it.  
"What's going on?" Luke asks concerned. Lorelai glances at Rory silently assessing the situation "Are you going to tell him my little loin fruit or am I?"  
Luke looks at Rory, who once again is taking deep breaths and crying silently.  
"I'm pregnant… with Logan's baby" Rory said quietly.  
"Did he hurt you?!" Luke says  
"No, I'm just nervous to tell him." Rory whispers.  
"He needs to know, remember what I went through with April all because I didn't know about her." Luke says softly.  
"I know he deserves to know, and I wouldn't keep this from him, but what if he doesn't want to know? What if he doesn't want to be involved?" Rory asks quietly getting to the real root of her anxiety.  
"If Logan won't step up, it will still be fine. You have us and your grandma." Lorelai says.  
"Of course we will support you, no matter what happens" Luke says whilst Lorelai passes Rory her phone.

Rory gingerly takes her phone from her mom. "What if he's mad?" she whispers. Luke looks up at Rory. "It doesn't matter, we will deal with whatever reaction he has as a family. Your mom and I will help you along the way regardless of what Logan says" Rory nods gratefully as she dials Logan's number.

"Huntzburger." He answers curtly after a few rings.  
"Logan? It's Rory." She says softly whilst remembering the way they had left things when they last conversed.  
"I'm busy Ace. What do you want?" he snaps and she pales at his tone.  
"Logan. This is really serious I really need to talk to you" she says back.  
"Then talk." He snaps again.  
"I'm pregnant" she whispers.  
"What?" He says softer this time after a few minutes of silence.  
"I'm having a baby Logan. Our baby. A half Gilmore, half Huntzburger baby. "  
"Can you meet me?" Logan asks quickly. "I am actually in Hartford this week for a board meeting, say half an hour?"  
"Sure Logan. There's that pub round the corner from my grandparent's house." She replies.  
"I know the one. I can be there in half an hour" Logan replies.  
" Ok, I will see you then.." Rory says. "Thank you Logan" She adds with a tear in her eye.  
"No worries Ace. See you soon" Logan says and hangs up.

Rory looks at her mom and Luke. "We are going to meet and talk face to face, he is in the states, Hartford actually, for a board meeting. I am heading there now to meet him." She tells them. "That's a good idea" Luke replies. "Well done sweets. I know that must have been hard, I am proud of you." Lorelai says whilst Rory stands and gets ready to leave. She finds her keys and after hugging her mom and Luke she drives to Hartford to hopefully find out what the future holds for her, Logan, and their baby.

Rory pulls up at the pub, she looks around but doesn't see Logan's car anywhere so she decides to wait inside. Logan's driver pulls up five minutes later, he sees Rory's car so tells the driver to park next to it and heads inside. He finds her sitting at a corner table, she stands as he approaches and they briefly hug.  
"Do you want a drink?" she asks "I just ordered a ginger ale."  
"No thanks" He replies. "So…. You're having a baby?" he asks.  
"No Logan, _we_ are having a baby." She replies.  
"How far along are you?" He asks ignoring her correction.  
"I would guess about 10 weeks. The baby, our baby, was conceived the night of the life and death brigade surprise." she says.  
"What are you doing?" He asks her. "I'm keeping it if that's what you mean." She replies as she softly sips on her drink. Logan nods in response.  
"Who else knows?" he asks.  
"My mom and Luke." Rory replies. "I'm planning on telling my grandma once you and I have decided what's going on" She tells him honestly. "What do you want to do Logan? Honestly?"  
"I don't know Rory. I mean this is such a shock! You walked away, we were supposed to be done. I have been trying to move on. I have to think of Odette now too, you made it clear you didn't see a future for us so I made a promise to her that she is my future no matter what happened in my past and I want to honour that promise. We are getting married next week Ace. I don't know how she will feel about me taking on a child." He says softly.  
"TAKING ON!" Rory snaps. "This baby is yours!" she gets more upset the more she replies. "You don't take on your own child! You love your child! You CARE for your child! You support, cherish and build a relationship with your child Logan." she finishes, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Rory" Logan says "My dad has made it clear, in the pre-nup I signed, that if I have a child out of wedlock I will be disowned and I'll lose my shares in the business and the child won't be a Huntzburger heir which I know you would prefer anyway, but it means they lose out on any inheritance that is rightfully theirs." Logan responds and Rory sighs.  
"I'm telling you now Logan, if you choose not to support your child, and I do not mean just financially support I mean emotionally and in any other way they may need, or choose not to have a relationship with them we're done. You won't get a second chance Logan, I am serious! I'm will not allow my child to long for their father like I did. So you are either all in, visits and co-parenting, the whole lot or you are out. You will get nothing. No visits, no updates, no pictures, no Christmas cards. Nothing! It's your choice Logan, but you only get to make it once." Rory says sternly. "You can't expect me to decide right now, I will need to talk to Odette." Logan replies. Rory shakes her head and hands him a piece of paper .  
"This is the time, date, and location of my first appointment; I set it up on the way here. This is when where we get the first picture of our baby, and find out the due date. The deal is simple. If you turn up, you're accepting the conditions of being all in and involved with our child and you will leave the appointment with the first picture and potential birthday of the baby. . If you don't turn up you're out and we are done. Do you understand?" Rory says wishing Logan would just make his mind up now. Logan nodded, pocketed the paper and left without saying another word. She sighed and wiped a stray tear away, that was a lot harder then she had hoped.

She pulled her phone out and sent a text to her mom.  
' _'Logan didn't take it very well. Going to see grandma whilst in the area. Tell you everything later.'_ Rory paid the bill and headed towards her car. She prayed her grandma would take the news better than her ex. She couldn't help but let a few tears escape as she drove to her grandma's house. Once she had parked she straightened herself out, headed to the door and rang the bell. Emily answered "Hello Rory" She says cheerfully. "I wasn't expecting you was I?"  
"Hi Grandma. No you weren't expecting me. I've come round because I need to tell you something." Rory replies as Emily lets her in. The ladies make their way to the living room.  
"Are you ok? Have you and your mother had another fight?" Emily asks as they sit.  
"No, we are fine Grandma." Rory says before taking a deep breath and looking at her grandma carefully. "I've come to tell you that I'm pregnant….."

* * *

 **that's chapter one done guys.**

 **please review and let us know what you thought**.


	2. Emily and Lane find out

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **a massive thank you to my Beta/Co writer kmay07. I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed the first chapter of this. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Emily and Lane**

"I'm sorry Rory; I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said you're pregnant" Emily replies nervously. At least she prayed she had misheard her only grandchild, certainly this was just a cruel joke right?  
"You didn't hear me incorrectly grandma, I said I'm pregnant" Rory repeats.  
"RORY GILMORE!" Emily snaps and sighs. "How could you?!You are not in a steady relationship, you don't have a secure job, you don't even have a place of your own to live. What were you thinking, how could you let this happen?" Emily stands and makes herself a drink. "Dare I ask who the father is?"  
It is Rory's turn to sigh as she as she sadly answers "The baby is Logan's."  
"Logan Huntzburger?" Emily questions. She was certain this had to be a joke now. Logan was living in London last she heard, and engaged to some French socialite. He could not have fathered her granddaughter's child. Shira would be beside herself, and what would the ladies at the club say? Even though she had stepped back from a lot of her social duties since Richard had passed and didn't care nearly as much about appearances as she used to she had no desire for her family to be embroiled in yet another scandal. Rory nods. "Yes Grandma, Logan Huntzburger."

Emily looks at her and shakes her head. "I can't handle this right now Rory! Excuse me, but you can see yourself out." Emily turns and heads to the stairs. "I'll see you Friday night. We can discuss this more then, I need some time to process everything." She adds calmly before climbing the staircase out of Rory's sight. Rory stood and left silently. Getting in her car she sighed; things weren't supposed to be this way. Logan was meant to pick their child without hesitation, and her grandma was supposed to support her and tell her it would all be ok. She wasn't meant to just walk out like that.. Rory tried to pull herself together and stay composed as she drove, she tried not to hold the tears in at least until she got home.

When Rory reached Stars Hollow, she had managed to calm herself down enough that decided she would go and see Lane. Lane wouldn't judge her; she had always been there through all the ups and downs of Rory's life and never judged and that is exactly what Rory needed, a supportive shoulder to lean on. She pulled up out the front of Kim's antiques, Lane's family business, and parked  
"Lane?" she calls out over the ringing of the bell as she opens the door.  
"Kitchen!" Lane calls back. Rory smiles as she walks through the maze that is the shop thinking of all the memories from her and Lane's childhood mirroring this exact moment. Mrs Kim had started to take more time off in recent years so Lane decided to help out more in the shop until she decided what exactly she wanted to do with her life since her dreams of being an international rock start didn't exactly pan out as she had hoped since the birth of her boys.

Rory entered the kitchen and smiled at Lane.  
"Hey!" Lane says happily. The girls hadn't seen each other for almost eight weeks which was unusual for the childhood friends. Despite Rory's sometimes crazy schedule she always tried to make time to visit Lane every couple of weeks since she left the campaign trail.  
"Hey!" Rory replied just as excited as the girls embraced in a hug.  
"I've missed you" Lane says as they sit at the only table without a sold sign on it.  
"I've missed you too." Rory replies. "Where are Zach and the boys?"  
"Out somewhere with Brian and Gil" Lane responds, she was happy that even though Hep Alien wasn't preforming together at the moment, they were all still good friends and the boys still all got together regularly; even going as far as including Steve, Kwan, and Gil's sons on their outings now that the boys were a little older. "So what's new with you?" Lane asks.  
Rory tenses slightly. She didn't know how many more negative reactions she could take today so she was really hoping that Lane stayed true to form and supported her.

"Well, for starters I'm pregnant." she says softly looking at the table. Lane squeals excitedly.  
"Oh my god!" she hugs Rory again then frowns. "Why are you not more excited? Why no happy face?" she asks, Rory chuckles, her friend always could tell when something was wrong.  
"The father is being a bit of a miscreant, my grandma is fuming and I'm totally freaking out Lane!" Rory replied.  
"How far along are you? Wait, did you say miscreant, does that mean what I think it does, no way, how?" Lane asks.  
"Roughly 10 weeks. And, yes it is Logan's"  
Lane gasps "But you told me that you hadn't spoken to him."  
"I hadn't for a few years." Rory answers "But then I saw him in Hamburg, and Hamburg became London anytime I could get away, or New York when he could come to the states until I finally broke it off for good about 12 weeks ago. Until he and the guys surprised me here in Stars Hollow; one final adventure you know, or so I thought anyway, and now I'm pregnant and single whilst he's getting married next week. Now I have no idea if he's even going to be involved or not. What will I do if he doesn't want to be involved?" Lane sighs.  
"Are you happy?" Lane asks.  
"I'm excited, and scared, and nervous, and yes happy all at once." Rory replied.  
"Then screw Logan! You've got so many other people to support you, it would be nice to have him in your corner, but you don't need him!" Lane says hugs Rory again.  
"Thanks Lane, I needed that. After the afternoon I have had I needed to talk to someone in my corner who is happy for me." Rory says. "Now, enough about me, I am tired of talking about me, tell me what's new with you?" Rory asks trying to change the subject.  
"Nothing much, you know the boys keep me pretty busy. I'm trying to find another job because I hate working here. I thought it would be ok, and would help Mama, but it just isn't me. I don't have the Mrs. Kim 'you break it you buy it' tough attitude you know?" Lane says sighing "Sookie's been giving me cooking lessons which I have actually really enjoyed." She adds.  
"That's great Lane! I wish I had learned to cook when I was younger. I think it would be a lost cause for me now, too many bad habits to break. Maybe you can work with Sookie?" Rory suggests.  
"Maybe, but I haven't told anyone about my cooking lessons so it would be a surprise to everyone." Lane chuckles. "You mean surprising like forming a rock band, or hiding your life under floor boards? Surprising people is what you do Lane. Just don't count this out because it would surprise people." Rory replies. The girls chatted for another hour or so when Rory looked at her watch and realised her mom would probably be wondering where she was by now, it had been hours since her last message saying she was going to her Grandma's.  
"I better get going." Rory says softly. The girls embraced once more before Lane leads Rory out of the shop and Rory makes the short drive home.

"Mom!" Rory calls as Paul Anka greets her at the door. "Are you here?" She gives the dog some attention before heading into the kitchen where her mom and Luke were arguing over dinner. Lorelai wanted pizza whereas Luke wanted to cook pasta, claiming it was better for everyone including Rory's baby.  
"I want pizza" Rory claims as she entered the kitchen.  
"Ha! I win!" Lorelai gloats cheekily, Luke sighed in response. "So tell me about your day?" Lorelai asks her daughter as they sit. Rory tells her everything about the meeting with Logan, including the ultimatum she set. She went on to tell her mother about Emily's reaction. "I'm sorry kiddo that was mean of grandma, not terribly unexpected, but mean nonetheless. I'm sure it was just the shock" Lorelai replies, not that surprised at her mother's reaction. She had been on the end of a similar reaction 32 years ago. "I'll talk to her at dinner" she promised. "Once she gets over the shock of it all, she'll be pleased. I promise"  
"She seemed really mad" Rory says.  
"She will have to calm down kiddo. Not even the great Emily Gilmore can be mad forever." Both Rory and Luke stared at Lorelai. "Well maybe she can but never at her favourite grandchild. Speaking of grandchildren…. Have you told your dad?" Lorelai asks, Rory shakes her head "I've only told you two, Logan, grandma and Lane. I'm keeping it that way until my appointment in couple weeks. " Rory replied, Lorelai looks at her sheepishly.  
"What have you done?" Rory asks scared.  
"I may… have…told Sookie" Lorelai says innocently. "I had to, she knew something was up. Apparently I was too excited" Lorelai rambles as she looks to the floor. "Sorry kiddo." She adds sadly.  
"No one else!" Rory says sternly, Lorelai agrees with a mock salute and giggles.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone. please keep leaving your lovely reviews. each one makes me really happy. Until next time.**


	3. Friday night dinner

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **a massive thank you to my Beta/Co writer kmay07. I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed the first chapter of this. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.**

* * *

Chapter three: Friday Night Dinner

After Richard's passing the three Gilmore women decided to continue Friday night dinners, amending the schedule to just once a month as their schedules allowed. Whilst Emily and Lorelai were still trying to repair their relationship, they had made a good start with the counselling. The dinners kept the three women close. Sometimes Luke came along but Richard's chair at the head of the table always remained empty. Something Emily insisted on whenever she had company for dinner. And so three days after Rory told Emily the news about the baby Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and Emily were each getting ready for their monthly dinner; each struggling with their own feelings surrounding the night and the most likely topic of conversation.  
Rory was feeling anxious and quite scared; she didn't know what she would do if her grandma couldn't, or wouldn't, support her throughout the pregnancy. She hated knowing that her life had turned into something her grandma might not be able to be proud of.  
Emily was terrified; she knew her actions were wrong when she first found out about Rory. She just couldn't understand what Rory was thinking. It was like Lorelai all over again and Emily didn't know if she could handle it, especially without Richard's support.  
Lorelai was more nervous than anything. She knew her mother was mad, and if she was being honest she understood it to a point she still wasn't beaming with pride knowing her daughter got pregnant by a man who was engaged, but the fact of the matter was if Logan did reject Rory and the baby then the whole family needed to be a united front and band together to help Rory and the baby. She prayed her mother might for once listen to reason before she attacks. It was unlikely but Lorelai could hope, after all she has seemed to mellow out some since she started spending more time away from the vultures at the club and spending more time at her cottage in Nantucket.  
Surprisingly Luke was a bundle of emotions as well, he tried to keep himself calm if he lost it then his girls had no hope against Emily so it was more important than ever that he stay strong. He knew the Gilmore women were stubborn but he prayed the night would go smoothly. None of the women needed any more stress, especially Rory.  
Lorelai, Luke and Rory met in the living room, once they had finished getting ready for the evening Friday nights were always a formal occasion so all were dressed smartly. They headed to Lorelai's Jeep and drove the 30 minutes to Hartford in a pleasant silence.

Once they reached Emily's home they got out of the car and all checked themselves over quickly to make sure everything was perfect before Rory rang the bell. The maid answered and gestured them in, taking their coats ass he led them into the living room where Emily was waiting. Lorelai approached her mother first. Leaning in to hug her she softly says  
"Hey mom"  
"Hello Lorelai" Emily replied "Would you like a drink?" Lorelai nods and follows her mother to the drinks cart.  
Rory approached softly and slowly. "Hello Grandma" she says, Emily turned to face her granddaughter; she opens her arms and pulls her into a hug.  
"Hello Rory" Emily says softly. "I need to apologize to you for my behaviour Tuesday. I let my emotions get the best of me and I shouldn't have walked out like that. Will you forgive me?" Emily asks.  
"Of course I forgive you grandma" Rory replied. "I understand it was shock and I'm sorry for just springing it on you like that. I hope you can forgive me for getting myself in such a mess and for putting you through this."  
Emily waves her hand dismissing the subject for the moment,. "We can discuss it later over dinner dear, oh, your club soda is still in the refrigerator" she says as she hands Lorelai her drink. "I will go get it, have a seat, I will be right back." Rory quickly jumps in "Oh Grandma, I can go get it; you stay here and catch up with mom and Luke." Emily nods her approval as Rory heads through the hall towards the kitchen.  
Emily turns to her daughter and son-in-law, "Hello Luke" she says.  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore" Luke replied.  
"How many times must I tell you to call me Emily, Luke? I know at one time I may have preferred you call me Mrs. Gilmore, but I have come to realize that life is too short to always be so formal especially when it comes to your family. " She says and Luke nods in response "Now, would you like a beer?" Emily asks.  
"I would love one, thank you Emily." He responds and takes the bottle of from her. Rory returns from the kitchen moments later,  
"Berta asked me to tell you dinner is ready Grandma" she says and everyone makes their way to the dining room.

Emily takes her normal spot at the end of the table; Rory takes the single seat to Emily's right whilst Lorelai and Luke sit in the chairs placed opposite of Rory.

As usual the chair at the head of the table, Richards chair remained empty. In front of his chair was always a place setting to match the dressing of the rest of table as though he would be joining the party at any time. Everyone was still sombre when seeing the chair that was occupied by their patriarch for so many years, feeling he should still be there occupying it. No one could believe that he was really gone and once they finally gave him the best headstone they could the three Gilmore girls were each focusing on dealing with their grief, supporting and leaning on each other but still processing everything in their own way. Emily was learning who she was and what her new place was in the world now that she no longer had the job of Richard's wife and confidant to keep her time occupied. She was feeling less and less fulfilled by attending charity galas and lunches at the club. She still enjoyed serving on the boards of the charities she supported though and party planning was something she would never tire of, each party she threw was like a new thrill. She was also quite enjoyed her volunteer work at the museum in Nantucket which took everyone including herself by surprise. After her failed attempt at being one with nature Lorelai had decided the best way to overcome her grief was to focus on her work and was now almost ready to open the Dragonfly Day Spa. She and Luke had also started talking about possibly adopting or fostering some older children. They had so much love to give now that Rory and April were older and out of the house and there were so many kids that needed to be loved. For Rory losing her grandpa was like losing her anchor; she began drifting aimlessly not sure where she was going or even which way was up some days it seemed. Nothing in her life made sense anymore now that she didn't have her grandpa to be here guiding beacon and she felt as though she was floundering under the weight of it all especially now that she was carrying a child of her own and she couldn't seem to get her footing no matter how hard she tried. Emily and Lorelai both saw this and both secretly already hoped that this baby would be what finally was able to set Rory back on track. One thing could be said for certain however, the bond the between the Gilmore girls once strained and hanging by a thread was now unbreakable as they all had come to realize exactly how important family truly was.

"Grandma… would it be ok if I borrowed a book from Grandpa's office before we leave?" Rory asks. Even though the second anniversary of Richards passing was approaching, his office Emily hadn't touched. Everything was exactly where it should be, exactly where he left it the night before he passed, and it was going to stay that way for as long as Emily wanted, the only disturbance she allowed was Rory borrowing books, it just felt natural to all of them. It made Rory happy to keep her connection to Richard strong. It made Emily and Lorelai happy too because they both knew Richard would approve of Rory borrowing his books and all of them using his office as a sanctuary away from the real world.  
Emily nodded "Of course dear" she replied as the first course of food was served. Everyone ate in silence for a minute or two.

"So… Rory… have you told Logan?" Emily asks and Lorelai sighs preparing herself for the battle that she is afraid lies ahead.  
"Yes Grandma. I told him Tuesday before I came to see you. He isn't overly impressed but I've given him the choice" Rory says before telling Emily what happened at the meeting and the way it ended. Emily sighed.  
"What will you do if he decides he doesn't want a relationship with your child?" Emily asks.  
"I'll deal with it Grandma. With mom's help and Luke's and hopefully yours."  
"You don't have a full time paid job Rory! How will you cope? You are still living with your mother. How are you going to handle bringing up a child with no money and no space of your own? Have you thought about any of this?" Emily snaps, all of her original anger and emotion taking over again.

"So much for that apology earlier. I knew it was too easy." Mumbled Lorelai.  
"Have I thought about it? Grandma that is all I can think about! In a matter of months I am going to be responsible for another human being and trust me when I say that I fully comprehend how life changing this is. Now, I know you're disappointed in me but I can't go back in time and change the fact I got pregnant, and I will not be "taking care of it" as they say I am having a baby like it or not! I just really need your support. Please" Rory says angrily, Emily stiffens and tenses.

"Look mom." Lorelai starts apprehensively noticing the change in her mom's demeanour, "Please remember that Rory isn't me mom. She's graduated college. She is in her 30's and not a 16 year old high school dropout. If we all stick by her then we are going to be blessed with another Gilmore baby. I know the circumstances aren't brilliant but just remember mom neither was mine. But we got Rory from me mom. Imagine what another Gilmore baby will do for the family. Imagine how much closer it could bring us" Lorelai says seriously. Emily smiles softly at her daughter and her granddaughter.  
"You are right Lorelai. I'm sorry Rory. I'm here for you, no matter what. I will support you. I was just worried about what you would do if you struggled, we have time to figure out the details though don't we. Everything doesn't need to be in place tonight. We will figure this out as a family. And I need to remember times have changed you will not be shunned for this like someone would have 50 years ago. "Emily says honestly, standing and hugging Rory and then Lorelai.  
"Anyway mom… What would Dad say? This is Rory we are talking about, what she tackles…" Lorelai starts.  
"She conquers" Emily finishes.  
The rest of the dinner was pleasant and not another cross word was said surrounding Rory's pregnancy. Whilst that was what the topic of conversation stayed on it was a much more positive and supportive atmosphere, it made Rory feel much calmer about this card life had dealt her. She actually felt like it was possible to do now, with or without Logan.


	4. Logan and Odette talk

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **a massive thank you to my Beta/Co writer kmay07. I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed each chapter of this story. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Logan and Odette talk.**

Whilst Rory was making up with Emily, Logan was flying home to see Odette. His meeting with his father went well. He was climbing up the proverbial ladder and was actually excited about the potential advancement opportunities that his dad was offering him. However, as it always seemed was the case in his life, when one area was thriving another was on the verge of falling apart and his meeting with Rory really had really him on edge. . He had been working so hard these last couple of months to make things right with Odette and for the first time in a long time was starting to feel like he was going to be able to move on with his life, really get over Rory and maybe even fall in love with someone who was able to give him their full heart something he never quite felt he got from Rory. It may have taken him a decade but he finally had come to terms with the fact that while he and Rory loved each other and that love would probably never fully die, they were just not meant to be. They were not each other's great love and it was time they both stopped trying to shove each other in that box. Now with the latest development what was starting to feel like his soap opera of a life he was worried that all the progress he had made with Odette would be lost and he would be back to square one; and despite all he had done to deserve her leaving him for good he prayed to every deity he could think of that she wouldn't because he didn't think he could stand to lose her. One thing was for sure though he needed to talk to Odette about the news that Rory had dropped on him and the sooner the better. He couldn't and wouldn't make a decision on what to do without hearing her thoughts first. Not only that but in making good on his promise to be a better partner he refused to keep this secret from her.

After what felt like an eternity Logan finally saw his car was pulling up to his flat. He quickly got out of the car, handed the driver a healthy tip, grabbed his bag and headed inside to hopefully find Odette. She had decided to take a trip to France to see her mother and sister while Logan was in the states. As luck would have it she had returned first and had started unpacking from her trip.  
"Hello Beautiful." He says kissing her cheek before placing his suitcase down.  
"Bon jour" Odette responds "I missed you, how was your trip?" It was no secret that their relationship had been rocky over the past year and whilst neither of them had been brave enough to say out loud that Rory was the problem, they both knew that was the case. Odette knew that Logan had been seeing Rory at his penthouse whilst she was making the slow transition from living in France to living full time in London over the past year. She chose to ignore it, however she was not totally naïve, she understood that their family's "dynastic plan" wasn't what Logan had wanted for his life and if she was honest with herself it wasn't exactly what she had pictured for herself either. She had come to terms with it though and was hoping that in time Loan would as well. Then suddenly ten weeks ago it seemed as though her prayers would be answered. Logan came home from a "business" trip sat with her and told her everything. At the end of a very long conversation that ended up lasting two full days he promised that she was his priority now going forward. No matter what he did in the past he vowed to be a better person, a better partner to her in the future. He told her that he couldn't wait to be married and he wanted to start focusing on her and their relationship which made Odette really happy. All she wanted was to be happily married to Logan and have their own little family and after their conversation, Odette finally felt like she might actually get it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about the whole situation though, was he just saying these things to appease her, or did he really mean them? She chose in the moment to give him the benefit of the doubt wipe the slate clean of his past indiscretions, she did have a few conditions in doing so though, the first and most important being they had to find a new home. If they were going to move forward they both deserved a completely fresh start in a home they could create together. A home that was free of any memories of Rory Gilmore. He quickly agreed and thanks to the Huntzburger name, their ability to pay any amount of cash needed and Logan's natural charm just two weeks later they found themselves getting settled into to their new flat. He had been such a better fiancé after he sat with her and bared his vulnerable side and she was so thankful for the turn of events that had brought them to where they were.

"Hey O," Logan says apprehensively. "Can we talk? I need have some news to tell you and above all I really need your advice and opinion on something love."  
"Yes, of course. Shall I make us some tea?" Odette asks.  
"That would be great. Thank you." Logan replies before sitting down on the couch and loosening his tie. A few minutes later Odette brings the tea through. She smiles as she sits down opposite him.  
"You look stressed love. Are you ok; did something happen in your meeting with Mitchum?" Odette asks.  
Logan loved that in such a short time they were becoming so in tune and Odette was already starting to be able to read his subtle cues so well. "I am not sure if I am ok yet to be honest. Things with Mitchum went surprisingly well but that is not what I need to talk to you about." he replied. "Whilst I was in Hartford, I got a phone call from Rory." Logan paused to take a sip of tea and she could tell he was contemplating how to continue the conversation.

Odette began to panic, she saw her dreams shattering before her eyes; she knew she had to be strong she couldn't and wouldn't let him see her cry or breakdown. While on the surface she appeared to be strong willed and unshakeable what no one knew was Odette harbouring a deep secret that she had yet even been able to tell Logan. When she was young she was hurt, not just physically but emotionally, by someone who she should have been able to rely on, someone who should have protected her not broke her. Throughout her adolescence she was constantly told that she was worthless, and useless, and that no one was ever going to truly love someone like her. Whilst the physical marks, the bruises and cuts and scars faded with time, the mental impact was still there. Still haunting her when she least expected it. She still heard a little voice in the back of her mind repeatedly asking why Logan gave her the time of day, how he could love her when she was so broken. That is part of the reason she looked the other way when she discovered Logan's affair with Rory. In a way she thought she deserved what was happening, it was what she was told to expect basically her whole life. So she let it happen, and she stayed with him believing she would never find anything better than what she had with Logan and she had come to terms with the fact that her abuser was right all along and this would be her life. But then the world shifted after that weekend that Logan had made his vow to be a better partner and for the first time maybe ever she foolishly let herself open her heart and believe him, believe that just maybe she would actually be able to be happy, really and truly happy. She was scared that the next words out of Logan's mouth would shatter the new picture of the life she could lead that was slowly building in her mind and she prayed she could be strong, no matter what Logan said next. "Oh, and what did she want?" Odette heard herself asking, she was trying to remain calm but her voice betrayed her it was clear by the shakiness of her words that she was very concerned about the answer to her question.

"Well…..there is no easy way to say this, she told me that she is pregnant O. With my baby, a product of that last outing before we called it off for good." Logan says. Odette opened her mouth to speak but Logan quickly continues "I love you Odette. You, not Rory. I want to be with you, and I am going to be with you if you will still have me. Rory and I are over as a couple that has not changed. In fact this may have proven that fact to me even more so. When we were sitting there, yes I did take a meeting with her to discuss everything, we went to a restaurant and were never alone I swear to you O, but the first thing I thought about when she told me was you. How this would affect you, what this would do to you, to us. And I told her that. I told her you were my main priority now and that I had to talk to you before I made any decisions especially life changing decisions like this." he rambled, "I know after everything I have put you through I don't deserve anything more than for you to pack up your things and walk out that door, but please O, please say that you believe me. Please say you will stay. I know this is another obstacle we have to overcome but I know we can do it together." Odette bit her lip in nervousness. Of all the scenarios that were running through her head this was certainly not one of them. She would have almost been willing to bet her entire trust fund that he was going to say he was leaving her that Rory had called and begged for him to come back. Instead he was choosing her and she couldn't stop the feeling of relief that washed over her. He was right; as long as they were in it together they would be fine.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was just minutes Logan spoke again, "Odette, darling, please say something. I know this is a lot of news, to take in, but let me in on what's going on in your head. Please." He said softly.

"How do you know the baby is yours? How do you she's not just saying you are the father because of your name and status?" Odette asked, it was the first thing that came to mind. She knew she was probably just grasping at straws, but he couldn't deny that it happened all the time, jilted ex-lover wrongfully claims paternity of a child for their own selfish gain.  
"Because I know Rory. And I believe her, if she says this baby is mine. Besides she turned down my proposal all those years ago to avoid being tied to my name and status so I don't think she would want to tie herself or her child to them now without good reason." Logan answered.

"Ok, I trust you Logan and if you trust her I will do the same. So what do you want to do?" Odette asks softy believing in her fiancé.  
"I want to make you happy." He replies. "I refuse to make a decision that will upset you. I promised you that you were my future and I mean it" he says determinedly. Odette nodded and her mind calmed down slightly. She sat back in her seat letting her mind wander, the first thing she needed to decide is if could she handle helping to raise someone else's child? As quickly as the thought entered her mind so did the answer, she knew that without a doubt i that this baby was a part of Logan and that fact alone meant she would love it as if it was her own and give it everything it needed just like she would a baby of her own.  
"Logan, as long as I have you I will be happy. Now, let's talk about how you are feeling." she stated, moving to sit next to him. She takes his hand in her own. "I love you Logan. I'm going to stick by you and support you no matter what you choose. So let's talk about the options, do you know what you want to do?"  
"Well, Rory gave me two choices and two weeks to make a decision" he informs her.  
"Ok, what are our choices?" Odette asks.  
"She said either I am all in, we sign up to co-parenting, where I get visitation and I build a relationship with the child, no I am sorry, we build a relationship because if I choose this option clearly I'm doing it with you by my side." He says. "Or I don't get anything at all. No visits, pictures, absolutely no contact of any kind. It is basically an all or nothing deal. Her dad was in and out of her life and she doesn't want that for her own child." Logan explains briefly. "My main issue though is not her father, it's my father, you know how he is going to react to this sort of news. I have worked so hard to get where I am and finally earn his respect. I fear that this could be the final straw and I will be cut out of the family and the business. I don't know if I can do that to us Odette. There is so much money at stake and I have jumped through so many ridiculous hoops that he placed in my path just to get to this level of the business. Just to get what he claims is my 'birth right as Huntzburger ' to. I feel like I've worked too hard to give it all up now. I just don't know if this is the best time for me to bring a baby into the fold, and if I am being honest I don't know if that is something I want to really do right now either."

Odette's face hardens slightly. "If you didn't want a child Logan, you should have been a little more careful! You should have used protection!" Odette snaps. "You know what, when it comes down to it, it is really not anyone's decision to make but yours, I won't force you to decide one way on the other but I want you to think about a few things. There is going to be a baby in this world that is half of you Logan; that has half of your DNA, are you going to be ok going living with yourself if you just walk away from that baby and never know anything about it? Ten years from now are you going to be able to live with knowing that there is a child walking around this world that you helped create but no nothing about all because you were afraid of what your FATHER would say?" Odette sighs this was not how she pictured this discussion going; she just couldn't believe they he could be this stupid.  
"I don't know what to do!" Logan whined. "I need more time to think about this I guess." He said.  
"Either way I will support you, I will stand behind you and be there for you, but you need to do what's best for everyone. Not just what is easiest for you." Odette said as she stood and gathered the abandoned tea set and carried it back into the kitchen finishing the conversation. She wasn't sure what decision her fiancé was going to make, and she meant it when she said she would support him either way, but she knew in her heart which decision she was hoping he would end on.


	5. The scan

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **a massive thank you to my Beta/Co writer kmay07. I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed each chapter of this story. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Scan.

The next two weeks flew by and before she knew it the time had come for Rory's doctor's appointment. As she turned up at the doctor's office she felt herself begin to get nervous about the scan. Her mother wanted to come with her but Rory said no. If Logan ended up showing and only one of them was allowed in the room with her, she didn't want any arguments or hurt feelings and she knew her mom well enough to know that even if she tried to hide it at the end of the day she would be hurt when she wasn't the one chosen to join her daughter so Rory felt it was best to avoid the possibility altogether.

She truly didn't know if Logan was going to turn up or not, there had been no communication between the pair since the lunch meeting they shared. She had picked up her phone a number of times and had his number pulled up ready to hit send but thankfully always managed to come to her senses. She was not going to fall back into her old pattern of calling him every time her life was upside down expecting him to run to her rescue. It wasn't fair to any of them and she was serious when she said she wasn't going to allow her child to grow up as she did so she had to be strong no matter what and let him make this decision on his own. As she parked she studied the other cars lining the street but saw no sign of a car that could be Logan's. She sighed as she checked her watch, there was still time for him to show up, and he did have a knack for showing up at the last minute just when she didn't think he would.

She headed inside to the reception and checked in. The nurse behind the desk smiled.  
"Good morning, welcome to the office let me get you checked in what's your name dear?" she asked. "Rory Gilmore. Actually it's probably under Lorelai Gilmore, I'm sorry I don't use my full name often, I prefer to go by Rory. My mom's name is also Lorelai so it would be too confusing for both of us to go by that." Rory rambled cursing herself for showing her nerves and not being able to control her habit to ramble when she was uncomfortable. The nurse smiled and lightly chuckled as she as she quickly pulled Rory's information up on the computer and nodded. "Ok dear, since this is your first visit with us, we need you to fill out a few forms. You can have a seat and get started on that while you wait for the nurse to call you. If you finish before you are called back you can just bring them back to me." She instructed as she passed Rory a clipboard with a couple of forms attached. Rory nodded as she took a seat and started filling them out with as much detail as possible.

Time was ticking by, the seconds quickly turning to minutes and with every tick of the clock Rory felt more and more deflated. After 15 long and tedious minutes ticked by, she gave up hoping that Logan would come and tried to keep focused on the paperwork she was supposed to be working on. A small part of her wished that her mom had come along after all; just in case he didn't show then she wouldn't have been alone. Finally Rory's name was called and she stood and followed the nurse apprehensively through the doors leading her out of the waiting room and towards the exam rooms. Before the door closed she quickly stole one last look into the waiting room hoping maybe Logan would walk in before the door closed but as she heard the click of the door sealing behind her she knew his decision had been made. He had chosen to not be a part of his child's life.

The bubbly nurse led her to the exam room, had her take a seat and told her the doctor would be right in. Thankfully before she was able to get too lost in her thoughts about Logan there was a tap on the door and the doctor walked in. "Hello Miss Gilmore. I'm Doctor Smith. I'm going to be your doctor for your entire pregnancy." She flashes Rory a friendly smile. Rory returns the smile but clearly more tense than the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Rory, well Lorelai officially but I prefer Rory."  
"Excellent. It's wonderful to meet you Rory, let me note in your file that you prefer to go by Rory so that there is no confusion and everyone calls you the proper name when you are here." Says Dr. Smith as she types a few quick notes on her laptop. "Ok, I see you have still have your paperwork, have you had enough time to fill everything out?" she asks.

"I filled out everything I was able to." Rory replied as she extends the clipboard toward Dr. Smith who takes the paper work from, and in turn passes her a small medicine cup.

"Great. Now, I am going to need a urine sample from you, the bathroom is next door I will begin inputting your information from your paperwork while you pop over there if you don't mind getting that out of the way." Rory takes the cup and excuses herself to go to the restroom as directed. Minutes later she returned, grateful that her mom had warned her about peeing on demand so she was prepared and able to give a sample.

The doctor smiled as Rory enters the room again. "You can just sit the cup back there on that counter please and have a seat on the table." Dr Smith says as she finished typing the information she was currently looking at. "Ok, I'm going to pop this strip into the sample it's going to assess the level of protein in it and that helps us detect possible problems within your pregnancy." Rory nods at the explanation.

"While we wait for that to finish, let's have a look at your weight and do a few routine tests. Could step onto the scales for me?" Rory nodded and took her shoes of before doing as asked; the doctor took the reading and nodded to herself before noting it on the laptop. Rory sat back down on the exam table and the doctor took her blood pressure and temperature and noted in her file on the computer as well.

"Now Rory for the rest of your appointments the nurse will be the one that takes care of all these initial tests. I like to do everything at the first appointment however just to help explain everything and so I can get to know each patient a little better and make sure they are comfortable. Do you have any questions so far?" Asks Dr. Smith. "No, I can't think of any questions right now, you have done a wonderful job of explaining everything." Rory replied. The next 15-20 minutes saw Rory and the doctor discussing when Rory's last period was and taking a family history, both medical and pregnancy wise. Rory had just finished telling the doctor that to her knowledge both her moms and grandma's pregnancies were fine and without complications. The doctor's next question stumped her slightly.

"And what about on the father's side? Are there any issues we should note?" Dr Smith inquired. "I'm actually not sure." Rory answered honestly but nervously. She hoped it wouldn't be a problem. Logan made his choice and Rory damn well wasn't going to chase him. The doctor nodded whilst noting down that paternal details were currently unavailable. "That's ok. We can sort that out at your next appointment if he is going to join us." The doctor suggested. Rory shook her head. "Um, well without boring you with all of the details I gave him the option of being here but it seems as though he has chosen not to be involved. Therefore it is highly unlikely that he will be attending any of appointments or that any information will be easily gained." Rory reveals. The doctor nodded.

"Ok, well those details could potentially be helpful if there are any medical conditions that could be genetic, so if there is an opportunity to obtain the information it may be beneficial but it is not going to hurt anything or be detrimental to the baby if you don't have the information so, please don't worry yourself." She said reassuringly, noting the concern and what appeared to be embarrassment on her patients face she continued "Rory let me assure you that you are not the first person to come to my office in this situation and you will certainly not be the last. There is nothing to be ashamed of or concerned about." Rory nodded and decided to take the doctor's advice for the time being and debate whether she would reach out to Logan at a later time.

"Now I see this is your first pregnancy, since you haven't been through this before I have a few lifestyle tips and suggestions for you." Rory nodded and sat up straighter really paying attention to what she was being told and suddenly wishing she had brought some paper to take notes. As if Dr. Smith could read her mind she says "Don't worry; everything we go over will also be listed on the handout I give you in your information folder slash welcome packet you won't forget any of it. Now, do you drink caffeine?"

"I do. I absolutely love coffee it is really important to me but I know I need to stop." Rory replies pouting slightly. Chuckling the doctor says "Well we recommend cutting down slowly at the beginning so don't worry you don't have to go cold turkey. If you cut it out too quickly, it could be detrimental to your body, caffeine withdraw is a real thing, not just something people joke about. It can cause migraines and other issues. Migraines are more difficult to treat in pregnant women given the limited amount of medication allowed so you want to avoid that. I always suggest patients slowly start by switching to half caff and eventually moving to deaf coffee.

You do not have to completely stop drinking regular coffee either but the goal would be no more than 8oz of regular coffee or soda a day. Also no espresso or anything along those lines and avoid any energy drinks as well." The doctor finishes, Rory nodded chuckling slightly knowing that Luke would appreciate that change. The doctor continued to list the things Rory needed to steer clear off, such as alcohol which was obvious even to a first time mom like Rory as well as deli meats and sushi which took her by surprise.

She then handed Rory a folder filled with leaflets and printouts and a book called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. Rory smiled feeling grateful that the office took the time to put together such a detailed packet this would certainly help with the numerous pro/con lists she was sure to make throughout this pregnancy. "This outlines everything we've just discussed. Also it has top tips and advice as well as some important contact numbers etc." Rory thanked the doctor and slipped everything into her bag.

"Alright, ready for the best bit?" Dr. Smith asked. Rory nodded slightly apprehensively. "Ok, lie back on the table and let's take a look at what's going on in there."  
Rory lies down as instructed feeling very tense, she was really wishing she would have let her mom come along at this point. The doctor lifts Rory's shirt. "Now, this may be a bit cold" she says squirting the gel on her stomach and begins running the wand slowly over Rory's stomach as she clicks a few buttons on the keyboard and turns couple of dials on the portable ultrasound machine that was positioned next to the exam table. Rory is watching her every move getting more and more anxious the longer she lays there in the silence. She noticed the doctor had a very perplexed look on her face which did not help to settle her nerves. "Is everything looking ok Dr. Smith?"

"Well, that depends on your definition of ok. Rory; do twins run in your family?" she asks cautiously.  
"Not to my knowledge." Rory responds her heartbeat speeding up even faster. It was a wonder it wasn't jumping straight out of her chest at this point.  
"Well, then I am pleased to tell you that as of today they do. You appear to have two healthy little babies here Rory, not just one." Explained the doctor as she turned the screen towards Rory where she could clearly see not one but two little dots staring back at her. Before Rory could say anything the doctor continues. "I'm going to turn the sound on now and we will see if we can detect the two different heartbeats."

Rory's mind went into overdrive. Twins! How was she going to cope with twins? She was already an unprepared first time mother struggling to cope with the idea of one baby. The thought of having two at once filled her with dread and anxiety. She felt her breath quicken and her chest start to constrict slightly, she thought she was going to have a panic attack right there on the exam table. Then suddenly, the most surreal sound filled the room; a warmth instantly consuming her whole mind and body and she knew immediately that there would never be a sound as amazing as the one she was hearing in that moment.

"This is baby A's heartbeat." Rory felt tears line her eyes. She truly couldn't believe it. Her baby, she was hearing her baby, well one of her babies at least. "It's very strong and a good solid beat. " the doctor moved the wand from its spot on Rory's stomach silencing the wonderful sound of her baby causing a slight pout to adorn her face, something the doctor took note of and caused her to chuckle to herself. She was slightly worried how the news of twins would be received by the young single mom but she knew in that moment that she had nothing to be concerned about. After a minute or two Rory heard that beautiful sound again, only at a slightly fainter volume this time, and once again was instantly consumed by the warmth and calmness she had felt moments before. "Here is baby B. It is also strong and healthy. It sounds slightly weaker only because baby B is towards the back of your uterus and hidden somewhat by its sibling and because of the angle the machine isn't picking the sound waves up as strongly. If you take a look here though you can see the little flashes; that is the heartbeat and it is perfect."

"And they are both ok?" Rory questioned still staring at the two little dots on the screen. "They don't look like babies. Is that what they are supposed to look like?"  
The doctor nodded. "They look perfectly healthy; everything is measuring right up to the dates you gave me so it seems everything is on track. Remember at this point all of their body parts and organs are still forming so they won't look like babies for some time still. Now, with that being said carrying twins does put you at a higher risk of developing complications during your pregnancy, and the risk of miscarriage though still low does increase with multiples, so we will increase the amount of appointments you have so we can be extra vigilant with your pregnancy. The good news with that is you will also get more ultrasounds so you will be able to see your babies at roughly every other appointment where mom's with singleton pregnancies only get two ultrasounds throughout the whole span of their pregnancy." Rory breathed a small sigh of relief and couldn't stop the huge smile that overtook her face upon hearing the news that she would get to see her babies so frequently.

The rest of her appointment went by in a blur and 15 minutes later Rory left the office with the last thing the doctor saying her next appointment would be in three weeks as long as she didn't have any issues arise that warranted being seen prior to that and then two weeks later she would come back for another scan. If the babies were positioned in the right way, she should be able to find out the gender of her twins during that appointment. Dr. Smith was able to tell her that the babies were not fraternal based on each of them growing in their own uterine sac not sharing one as identical twins do. That meant the babies could potentially be the same gender or she could be carrying on of each gender.

As she walked out of the office and into the sunlight she had to stop and compose herself as she was beginning to feel that sense of panic creeping up in her stomach again. She leaned against the side of the building right there in the middle of Hartford to steady herself not caring how it looked to passer-by's. She couldn't decide if she wanted to smile or cry. She woke up this morning holding on to hope that Logan would do the right thing and step in and be there for her baby of course she also woke up this morning thinking that she was just carrying a single baby. Now in just a few short hours she had to come to terms not only with the fact that Logan had obviously chosen not to take part in the situation he helped to create and her babies would not have their father in their lives but she was also having to wrap her head around the concept that she was having _babies_ not a _baby_. It was a lot to take in in just a couple of hours' time.

Once she felt the panic start to recede and she began to get her bearings back she stood, ignoring the world around her completely while she tried to process what was actually going on in her head. Her babies were healthy and she was so thankful but she was having twins and that terrified her. She almost felt like her entire world was imploding while she stood on the side walk. She knew she couldn't just stand there on the street all day so she started to make her way to her car still in a complete mental daze, accidently bumping into a tall slender man who was walking in the opposite direction that Rory was texting as he walked and also not paying much attention to the world around him. She mumbled an apology to the stranger as she kept her eyes on the black and white picture of her babies that was still in her hand not bothering to even look up just staying focused on her babies and getting to her car in one piece without having a mental breakdown. Had she been paying just a bit more attention to her surroundings she would have realized sooner that the stranger she bumped into wasn't a stranger after all and wouldn't have been caught so off guard when he called out to her.

"Excuse me love, do I know you?" came a familiar Australian voice causing Rory to stop dead in her tracks. She quickly whipped around to face the owner of the voice not yet allowing herself to believe that it could possibly belong to her long-time friend. "Finn!" she almost squealed once she realized it really was him practically jumping into his open arms but not before discreetly sliding the little photo she was holding into the front pocket of the bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Oh Rory love I have missed you these past few months. The boys and I were shattered when you told us good bye." Finn says pulling Rory into a hug. They embrace fondly for a minute, when Finn pulled away he notices Rory has dry tear track on her cheeks and her smile isn't reaching her eyes like it usually does. "Are you ok love? You look a little down." Finn says the concern evident in his voice. Rory shakes her head; rapidly blinking her eyes at the same time trying to keep the tears that are once again threating to spill over at bay but it is no use and soon she feels more tears start cascade down her cheeks, these pregnancy hormones are no joke she thinks to herself. Finn frowns as he watches his friend breakdown, and realizes he needs to find a way to lighten the mood it is what he is known for among their group after all and he can't let her down now.

"Say, has god spoken to you lately love?" He asks chuckling. Hoping she remembers their conversation from so long ago.  
"As a matter of fact he has." She replies instantly. "And rather rudely I might add." Rory replies giggling at the memory from their younger years. As he studies her closer, Finn pulls his suit jacket off and wraps it around Rory's shaking frame. Something was off and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He quickly sent his assistant a note asking her to clear his schedule for the rest of the day. He was due for an afternoon off and what better way to spend it than catching up with a good friend.

"Come on love, let's get you somewhere warm, you appear to have forgotten what winter in Connecticut entails when you dressed this morning" he teased. "I know just the place. They have delicious soup and amazing desert and it's right across the street as luck would have it. Let's head that way and you can tell Finny what's got you so down." Finn says gently putting his arm around Rory's shoulders directing her to a little café across the road from where her clinic was. Rory still in a state of confusion mixed with anxiety didn't argue, not that Finn left the conversation open for argument, and just let herself be led to the restaurant by her friend. She has known Finn long enough to know that arguing with him would have been useless anyway; she knew that look of determination that had taken over his rugged features.

Once they entered the quaint little café Finn, who was clearly a regular at the establishment as he greeted many of the staff by name led her to a cozy booth in the back corner of the café and ordered them both a coffee when the waitress brought their menus. Rory was impressed that he still remembered exactly how she took her coffee after all this time. As she was thinking about how sweet it was that he remembered her order and how relaxing a nice steaming cup of coffee sounded she was reminded of the doctor's warning about caffeine and the panic began to rise in her again. She was barely three months pregnant and already failing as a mother. She couldn't even manage to remember that she needed to limit her coffee intake until after she already ordered it how was she supposed to take care of two babies. She felt her breathing begin to go shallow and the feeling of the elephant on her chest was returning.

Finn immediately took notice of the change in her demeanour, "Rory…..you need to breathe….deep calming breaths." He demonstrated as he said it. Rory found his voice very soothing and was able to focus on what he was saying and copied what he told her to do. "That's it darling, there you go." He said once she was able to settle her breathing. "Now, you are really beginning to worry me love. This is the second time in the past half an hour you have had a panic attack. I haven't seen you this worked up since the grand theft yacht incident back at school." Finn joked hoping to once again lighten the mood.

Rory began to speak but the waitress chose that time to return with the drinks setting their coffees in front of them and taking their lunch orders before leaving the pair to continue their conversation. Once the waitress was out of ear shot again Rory looked up at her friend tears once again threating to spill from her eyes, "Well, I guess it's bound to get out eventually. And honestly it will be nice to be able to talk someone else that knows the whole story. Ugh." She sighs pausing for a minute clearly contemplating how to continue the conversation "Wow, there is just no easy way to go about this. I'm pregnant Finn." Rory finally blurted out effectively stunning Finn to total silence. Once she got the hardest part out she found herself unable to stop the rant that had building up in her.

"I am pregnant with Logan's babies. Yup, you heard that right, babies. Plural. There are two. I am having twins. I am having Logan's twins. I just had my first scan and found out there were two of them. That is where I was coming from when I bumped into you. I am sorry about that by the way, I don't remember if I ever apologized. My mind was going in about five hundred other directions." She quickly reached down into her bag and grabbed the ultrasound picture and laid it on the table barely taking a breath and keeping the pace of her rant, Finn just sat there in shock and let her get it all out.

"I obviously left New Hampshire with more than I bargained for. Before you ask yes I've already told Logan, well I told him I was pregnant, I haven't told him about it being twins seeing as I have only known for a short time myself. I told him if wanted to be involved and wanted to step up and be a dad he had to come today to my appointment and if he didn't show I would assume that he was choosing to not to be in the babies life but he had to choose one way or the other because I would not have him popping in and out of my child's life like my own father did when I was growing up." She looked up at Finn and his heart broke into a thousand pieces just seeing the pain in her eyes.

"He didn't show Finn. He is walking away from his child, children, man that is going to take some getting used to. I thought for sure he would be there. I didn't expect to get back together with him. I am not in love with anymore, we established that in New Hampshire, but the Logan I thought I knew would have been there for his kid. I just want my babies to have more than I had. I'm so scared Finn! I thought I could cope when it was one baby but I've now that I've found out that I'm carrying twins. I just can't do it Finn! I can't raise two babies on my own. He is supposed here. He is supposed to want to help. This is not how my life is supposed to have ended up. I feel like I'm drowning and I don't know what to do." She finishes and immediately begins sobbing into her coffee. Finn takes one of Rory's hands into his and rubs his thumb across the back of her hand gently.

"Oh my God love! I've always wanted to be an uncle. I am going to the best uncle these babies could ever ask for." He says happily trying to defuse the tension hanging in the air. He looks over at Rory, who smiles through her tears and begins laughing.  
"Yeah. You sure are Finny." she responds trying to calm herself down, knowing all the stress wasn't good for the two lives growing inside of her.

"So Logan doesn't want to be involved?" Finn asks ashamed of his best mate.  
"It sure looks that way. We met up a couple of weeks ago and I gave him the choice. I told him I won't force him to be involved and I don't want or need anything from him, but I refuse to let him pop in and out of the babies' lives so if he didn't turn up today there would be no going back, that was it. He clearly made his choice seeing as he isn't here." Finn sighed. "Oh love. I'm so sorry. Logan is a wanker." He stated causing Rory to laugh once again.

"I don't know what I'm going, How I am going to do this on my own" Rory sighed looking down at her still flat stomach rubbing it lovingly. "Well I remember your mom love, the beautiful specimen she is, there is no way you will be on your own with her around. And let's not forget that Grandma of yours, Emily Gilmore is a force to be reckoned with and surely will not let anything happen to you or those babies. Also I'm back in Hartford, permanently thanks to a wonderful new job opportunity so if you need anything, you call me! No matter what, nothing is too much trouble when it comes to you my love. I mean it, anything. Need to rant? Call me. Need a hug? Call me. Just need some company? You call me. I'm your man."

Rory felt the tears in her eyes again, she was never much of a crier but this pregnancy was clearly going to be changing that. "Thank you Finn You are amazing has anyone ever told you that?" Finn chuckled and moved around the table to encase Rory in a hug. "You know I might have heard that a time or two before actually come to think of it that's not the first time you've told me that love. Of course it is usually in intimate setting that women tell me how amazing I am if you know what I mean." He said cheekily giving her a quick wink.

The waitress arrived right as Rory had finished laughing at her friends comment so the pair decided to press on pause the deep conversation for the time while they ate lunch and took the time to catch up on other areas of their lives. Rory told Finn all about her mom and Luke and their crazy Alice in wonderland-esque wedding. Finn told Rory about his new job that led to his move to Hartford and family changes that had taken place since they had last been able to have a real conversation. Both had a pleasant time in each other's company and as they parted they promised to meet again for lunch a few weeks later after Rory's next appointment.

Once the parted Finn knew that he didn't want Rory to feel so alone through her pregnancy and couldn't help but feel guilty about his best mate being such a coward, so he had come to the decision in the few short hours that he was with her that he would step up and be with her as much as he could be. He would take Logan's place in a way and the primary man that she relied on. She clearly needed all the support she could get even though he knew as he had said that she had her mom and grandma. She was still going to need a friend, and he knew that he would be especially helpful for her seeing as he was one of the few people who was privy to every detail of her and Logan's relationship literally from the day they met so many years ago at their alma mater clear through until the fateful day they said goodbye after their impromptu life and death brigade reunion. Besides he had always had a soft spot for their lovely reporter girl so he would make it his mission to make sure that she was always felt supported and taken care of from here on out.

Rory drove home in a serene state of calm despite the fact that her brain was still moving in a hundred different directions as it tried to process everything that had happened. It surprised her how a simple lunch with Finn had been able to sooth her so much. Of all of Logan's friends Finn had always been her favorite and she had truly meant it when she told him it was hardest to say good bye to him in New Hampshire. She knew given his wild past he seemed like unlikely person to rely on to those who didn't know him but those who did have the pleasure to him as well as she did knew was he was always dependable and always stood by his word. That is why when he said he would be there for her and had such conviction in his voice she felt so much comfort.

When she finally got home and found Luke and her mom sat embraced on the couch watching a film. Rory sat across from them in her favorite chair contemplating how to tell them about her little surprise. "How did it go sweets?" Lorelai questioned anxiously as Luke grabbed the remote off the coffee table to pause the movie.  
"Well first Logan didn't show up so that's settled. He will not be involved." She held up her hand to stop her mom who tried to say something at hearing that news smiling as she hears Luke mumbling under his breath about that jerk not being good enough for his girl anyway.

"It is ok Luke. I actually ran into Finn after my appointment, like literally ran into him," she chuckled "and we had lunch. I told him everything, he was actually very helpful and I am ok with it now. Or I will be anyway. I am have come to terms with the fact that _I_ can't change his decision and I am not going to beg _him_ to change it so I am not going to wallow over it, I am just going to keep moving forward and make the best of the situation and what a situation it has turned into. But I did get some rather big news at my appointment and I don't know how you are going feel….Mom… Luke…." Rory hesitated. "Yes…..come on honey don't leave mommy hanging here. How is my little grandbaby doing in there?" Lorelai lightly demands becoming worried by the emotions she can see swimming in her daughters eyes.

"Actually as it turns out you are not going to have _A_ grandbaby, you are going to have two grandbabies. I'm having twins." She beams watching their reactions closely. Lorelai's face lights up, tears instantly falling down her face and she burst out of Luke's arms and pulling her daughter to her feet and hugging her tightly. Luke let the two have a mother daughter moment, snapping a quick picture on his cell phone thankful that he finally let Lorelai talk him in to learning how to use the stupid thing before followed Lorelai's lead and envelopes both of his Gilmore girls. Twins. It was obviously quite a shock for all of them but all three of them knew it was going to make their world even better. After all there would now be two new Gilmore babies to love and there was nothing bad that could come from that.


	6. New plans

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I don't own anything all belongs to amy.**

Chapter six: New plans.

While Rory was at her scan, Luke and Lorelai were having a well-earned break at home. Cuddled on the sofa, Lorelai looked at her husband and wondered how she got so lucky. She had an amazing daughter, who was carrying her first grandbaby, a step daughter who despite their somewhat rocky start she had an amazing relationship with, and a lovely husband who loved her despite her many obvious flaws.

"Hey Luke..." Lorelai says, stuttering slightly as her nervousness overcomes her and the thoughts start swirling around her head.  
"Yeah?" He responded, shifting his position to see her better.  
"Do you ever wish we could have had another child?" she asks.

"Well…" Luke starts. "I'm upset that I missed so much of April's life, but I love the life we've built and I can't say I feel like I am missing out on anything. But, yeah, I guess it would have been nice to get to have a role in the start of kid's life. I came into Rory and Aprils lives after the hard part was already done really." He replied. Wondering where this conversation with his wife was going.

"How would you feel about having a child now?" Lorelai asks almost silently.  
Luke stared at Lorelai "Really?" he asks and she nods in return.  
"Rory's all grown up and starting her own family, April is grown up and off discovering herself. They don't need us anymore, our work is done there. How amazing would it be to have our own bundle of joy? I mean think about it, a little person that is part you, and part me. You could teach it to cook and fix things, and I could teach it all of the appropriate pop culture references; together we could create the greatest human alive." Lorelai quips

"I know we have already talked about this before and had all the appointments with Paris and I understand the risks involved and that we will need medical assistance thanks to my so called advanced age – which is a load of bull if you ask me - the way I see it if Katy Segal and Janet Jackson can have babies at 50 so can Lorelai Gilmore-Danes." She rambles. When she looks up she can see in Luke's eyes that he is seriously considering the idea.

"I do like the idea of raising a child with you, but I have a counter proposal. How would you feel about adopting a child instead of having a biological child?" He suggests. Lorelai bites her lip nervously.  
"Adoption. I hadn't thought about adoption. But I get the feeling that you may have had it on your mind before this conversation so let me into your brain Mr. Danes, what is drawing you to adoption?" She asks.

"It's just that there are so many kids that in foster care and that number is rising every day thanks to the opioid epidemic that is taking a toll on our country. When I hear that I can't help but think of Jess, and what a mess he was when moved in with me because of Liz's addiction and issues. He could have easily ended up in foster care at multiple times in his life. In fact there a couple of time that he almost did. I feel it would be selfish of us to have a biological child especially when like you mentioned there are a number of health risks involved just to have a baby that shares our DNA when there are so many kids that need help. Help that we can give them." Luke states, the passion in his voice almost bringing Lorelai to tears as she is overcome with love for her husband.

"We have proven multiple times over that DNA does not make a family; Rory, Jess, and April prove that point tenfold. You love April and Jess like they are your own despite the fact there is no blood shared between you and I feel the same about Rory. I do not need her to share my DNA to feel like she is my daughter with every bone in my body. I really feel like it's a win-win situation Lorelai. We are given the chance to start a family of our own and a disadvantaged child that desperately needs love and nourishment gets a family that will love them forever. And that's not just including us, its Rory and April as well and your mom. We're one big happy family." Luke says.

"Luke Danes you amaze me more and more every single day." Lorelai says the tears that were once just threatening now spilling down her face. "I have never thought of it that way and I am sorry I haven't. You are absolute right about everything and I think adoption may be the perfect compromise."

"Why don't we do a little research then and look into it further?" Luke suggests not able to hide his joy.  
"Definitely." Lorelai says excitedly. "I'll start making some calls first thing tomorrow to see where we would need to start."

A few weeks had passed since Lorelai and Luke's conversation. They now found themselves at the local family services office in Hartford discussing the adoption process and going over their options with the case worker who would be assigned to them should they be approved to proceed on the adoption plan.

"Have you thought this through completely? It's very different adopting then raising your own blood." The case worker says softly. Lorelai nods.

"Yes. We absolutely have. If it helps ease your mind we both have children from previous relationships; we understand what it means to accept and love a child that isn't biological your own and neither of us have the slightest issue with that. We have also talked about every possible scenario we could come up with and those that Google threw at us that we didn't already think of until I ran out of things to say, and trust me that is no small feat. We know what we are we getting ourselves into and we are ready. We are ready to open our heart and our house to give a child that needs a home, a kind loving home at that." Lorelai asserted.

Over the course of the meeting, the group discussed the options and the possible avenues that would lead to their end goal of adoption. They all decided it would be wise for Luke and Lorelai to talk to their family over the course of the next few weeks since they were approaching the Holiday season anyway which would just mean delays in paperwork and everything else anyway and then in the New Year and start the proceedings if that's still what they wanted.

After much insistence from Lorelai the case worker agreed to go ahead and have the agency start the background checks on the couple now so since that could take a couple of weeks in itself that way once they confirmed they wanted to continue the process, they would be able to get started right away and not wait in limbo for the background checks to be returned when that time could be used more productively.

After their meeting, the pair decided to stop at Emily's house and tell her their plans knowing that Emily was in Hartford and not Nantucket for the holiday season this year. Lorelai was nervous; in fact she hadn't been this nervous since she was about 15 years old. She didn't know how her mom was going to react.

She and her mother had come a long way in their relationship since her father's passing and she was hoping that her mom would be supportive of their decision to adopt even though it wasn't the socially acceptable thing to do since she was approaching fifty and was soon to be a grandma herself but for the first time in her life her mother was so hard to read so she didn't know what to expect. Lorelai took a deep breath before reaching out and ringing the doorbell.

Emily answered after just a couple of seconds. "Well hello Lorelai. Hello Luke." She says. "This is a surprise; it's nice to see you. And on a day that the banks are still open as your dad would say." Emily chuckles as she leads her daughter and son in law into the living room. "Now I know better than to think you just dropped by to say hi. I assume there is a reason behind your visit is there not?"

"Well actually Mom…." Lorelai hesitated. "Luke and I need to talk to you. We have something very important we would like to discuss with you. Is now a good time?" she asks biting her lip in nervousness. Luke can sense his wife's nerves and encases one of her hands in his own hoping to calm her nerves and his own if he is being honest.

"Of course Lorelai, this is actually a fine time. Berta has left for the day and I have nothing to do and nowhere to be. Would you like a drink while we chat?" Emily asks.

"I'd love a coffee mom." Lorelai says and the trio head into the newly remodelled kitchen that now includes a top of the line coffee bar that Emily has installed just for Lorelai and Rory as well as a little sitting nook that was made to resemble one of Emily and Richard's favorite Italian bistros.

Once they are all seated Emily speaks up. "What's going on Lorelai? I haven't seen behave this way in a while" "Well Mom… Luke and I have been decided that we do not feel as if our family is complete so after discussing it between ourselves over the last few weeks…..we decided that we are going to adopt a baby, or a child, we aren't really sure yet on the age range. We've talked about all of the options in great length and both decided we want to expand our family and we both feel like adoption is the way to go." Lorelai says.

"We actually went and met a case worker today to talk through our options and get the very early steps of the process started. " Luke adds. Lorelai looks over at her mom trying to gauge what is going through her head so she can brace herself for whatever reaction the eldest Gilmore may throw at her.

"That's such a wonderful idea." Emily says after a long minute as she stands and walks over to envelope her daughter in hug. "What sort of time frame are you looking at?" she inquires as she returns to her seat.

Luke smiles at Lorelai, who is looking much more relaxed after her mom's positive and encouraging reaction.  
"We have the festive period to check with family hence our visit today we wanted you to be the first to know, and then in the New Year we start the interview process." Luke informs his mother in law.

"Once we pass that there will be a series of home visits by family services as well as parenting classes, CPR class, mandatory sessions with the department psychologist and a handful of other smaller things that need done and then we can start meeting children." Lorelai explains excitedly. "It will not be a fast process by any means but hopefully by this time next year we will have a new child in our family permanently."

"Thank you for sharing this with me Lorelai, it means a lot that I am the first person you have discussed this with. I'll do whatever I can to help" Emily says encasing her daughter in a hug.  
"Thanks mom. I'll definitely keep you updated as we go through the process. I'm sure we will need references and will obviously family help and support." Lorelai replies.  
"Of course Lorelai I am here for whatever you need." Emily says softly sighing when she's done speaking.

Lorelai frowns slightly. "Mom are you ok?" she questions.  
Emily nods and Lorelai can see the expression on her face harden slightly. "It's just that I'm starting to plan this year's Christmas and New Year's party And I am finding myself struggling without your father . He may not have had a hand in the actual planning of the details but helped keep me calm through planning process. He always knew just what to do to make sure I kept my head and didn't get over stressed or crazy." Emily says giving Lorelai a look that clearly said this was not the time for jokes that they all knew were on the tip of her tongue. "This is the first year I'm throwing it since he's been gone since we took last year off and I feel like I did the first time I planned a party after we married; I am just so out of my element right now."

"Oh mom…I'm so sorry I know this has to be extremely hard on you." Lorelai comforted. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she questions.  
"Not at the moment Lorelai, but thank you very much for offering I really appreciate it. However I may need your and Rory's help once we get a little closer to the event. Currently I'm still contacting vendors. It is just getting so hard to get exactly what I am looking for. I know exactly what I want but finding competent vendors that can supply everything is becoming such a struggle. There are all of these new vendors in the area but none of them seem up dealing with a party of this stature."

"I completely understand what you are saying, it seems we have had an influx of new companies calling at the Inn too trying to get us to let them supply everything from linens to laundry soap but it seems like for every ten companies that solicit our business only one is actually worth considering in the end. I can send you my list of vendors if you'd like. You can see the companies we have ruled out and why. I am sure if they aren't up to my standards they certainly won't be up to yours. There are also notes on the ones that we use frequently and what made us choose to give them our business." Lorelai suggested.

"That would actually be extremely helpful Lorelai, thank you!" Emily beamed. "Sure mom, anything I can do to help." Lorelai says before noticing the clock. "Shoot. Sorry mom, we need to get going, we have Jess and April coming for dinner tonight, and we are going to tell them and Rory about the adoption." She says.

"That is fine I have calls to make for the party anyway. Are you and Rory free to come round next week and discuss plans for the party?" Emily asks.  
"I'll ask her and one of us will phone you later if that is ok?" Lorelai suggests.  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Emily leads her family back to the front door hugging them both goodbye.

After they left Emily walked over to her small writing table and pulls her binder over to continue planning her party. She got lost in her thoughts however of how proud she was of her daughter. Even as she approaching the second half of her life and was about to become a grandma herself Lorelai was still going after something she wanted, something new, something different, something that could be downright terrifying and she was facing it head on and diving right in.

And here was Emily a ball of nerves and full of fear while planning her party. This was something she was good at, and had been doing for so long that two years ago she would have been able to plan this party in her sleep but suddenly without Richard here beside her she had been questioning not only the competency of the vendors she was looking to employ but her own as well.

She sighed in frustration as she looked over some of the notes she had taken earlier in the week. Suddenly she heard the ping signalling a new email had arrived and when she looked at her iPad to see if it was anything important she realized it was the spreadsheet containing the list of vendors that Lorelai had told her about with detailed notes about each one. The pride for her daughter swelled again as she looked over the list, it was clear that Lorelai had taken a lot of time compiling and keeping up with the extensive list. Gathering some of her own notes and her phone, she started making phone calls to vendors.

She started feeling slightly more at ease and more like the Emily of old after the first few calls seeing as she received multiple compliments from a few of the vendors that Lorelai had recommend thanks to her extensive knowledge of party planning.

The phone call to the florist was Emily's favourite. It was a fairly new shop but according to Lorelai's notes they were prompt, knowledgeable and provided quality products. She described to the lady exactly what she wanted, in what amounts, sizes and colours. The florist said she was so happy that there was finally someone who was confident in what they needed. In fact she asked Emily if she was a professional party planner, because in her experience it was generally only the professionals that were so well prepared and knew the exact terminology she needed to use to get precisely what she wanted.

Emily replied that she wasn't but she had been planning parties for over 50 years and she learned a long time ago that in order to ensure she got the correct thing she needed to know how to ask for it in the correct terms. The final comment from the florist was that was a shame she wasn't a profession as there weren't many decent planners in the Hartford area and there were a lot of people who could stand to learn a few things. That comment really got Emily thinking and the next phase of her life suddenly started to become a little clearer.


	7. discussions

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **a massive thank you to my Beta/Co writer kmay07. I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed each chapter of this story. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven: Discussions.**

Rory, Jess and April were all waiting at home for them by the time Luke and Lorelai got home. All three ready for the Gilmore-Danes version of family dinner. Luke and Lorelai liked to have all of the kids over for dinner as regularly as their individual calendars would allow, or in a situation like the one they had today, and something important needed to be discussed.

Rory and Jess were in the living room discussing his business and Truncheon's expansion plans. He was explaining that they were looking into opening their newest location right in Hartford. April was in the room with them; however she had her nose deep in a book which it regularly was, so she was not paying them any attention. Once Luke and Lorelai entered the house, the whole family headed to the kitchen where Luke was checking on the dinner he made that morning.

"So we had been talking about expanding for the last few years. It was just a matter of where and when." Jess tells Rory. "We recently found a great building in Hartford though that had just come on the market so it all just came together, and the best part is it has a flat above it." Rory smiles softly. "Who have you got running it?" she asked trying her best to be hide the mild jealousy that she was feeling knowing that her life was in shambles and Jess's was so put together. It was such a change from when they first met and she was really trying to not let it bother her because she was truly happy for her friend.  
"I'll be based here until we find someone to run it full time." Jess replies.

Rory rubs her stomach absentmindedly as she sits at the kitchen table and Luke begins serving dinner to the five of them.  
"We're having family dinner tonight because we have something to discuss as a family" Lorelai announces after Luke takes a seat at the table. Rory and Jess stop their conversation to give Lorelai their full attention.

"So kids…Luke and I have been talking and we're thinking about making a life changing decision and it will affect everyone" She says seriously.  
"What do you mean by life changing? Mom…" Rory questions. "Are you both ok? You are worrying me." Taking stock of the look of panic on her daughters face Lorelai quickly continues  
"Oh honey, we're fine" she soothes. "It's a good change, I promise." She adds.

Luke reaches out and takes Lorelai's hand in his own.  
"Yes, it is very a very good change. How would you guys feel about having a new sibling?" Luke says cutting to the chase choosing his words carefully. Even though Rory, Jess and April were grown he didn't want them to think they weren't all equally important to him and Lorelai even if they didn't all share the same DNA. April immediately had a giant smile take over her face. "OH MY GOD! Lorelai are you pregnant?" April asks. Rory frowned at the suggestion. She thought her mom would have told her if they were going to be pregnant together. Rory also decided in that moment, that once her mom had finished her discussion, she was going to tell Jess and April her own news. Her babies are going to have an Uncle Jess and Aunt April after all. "No no, this baby factory is closed for business." Lorelai quipped.

"We are actually looking into adopting." Lorelai says.  
Rory smiles "Oh, that is amazing mom; seriously that is such a fantastic idea."  
"It is still really early in the process." Luke adds to the conversation.  
"What is the timescale are we looking at?" April asks. "I say we because I don't know about these two but I'll do anything to help you guys out because you're awesome. And amazing parents." April adds quickly.

"I agree." Jess says. Jess had kept quiet to this point, his uncle Luke was more like his dad in his mind and he was not sure exactly how to feel about the initial thought of them having a baby so he decided not to speak until Luke and Lorelai had finished talking to see exactly what was going on and he was glad he did. He looked over at Rory to see if he could decipher how she was really feeling about the possibility of gaining a new sibling and in examining her decided that there was something definitely going on that she wasn't telling him. Even though they dated briefly in their teenage years, their relationship now was much more of a familial one. She was his sister in the same way that April was and he could read her like an open book. He knew he needed to talk to Rory and get to the bottom of whatever she was going through but that would have to wait until after dinner. "I think any kid you guys adopt will be so lucky."

"Totally mom, Luke, you guys are the best. Let us know if there is anything we can do to help like April said. I know I speak for all three of us in saying we will do anything we can for you." Rory added supporting her family. Selfishly she was thankful that this was the route they were going and she felt a bit of a weight lift off her shoulders upon hearing their decision.

Luke beamed at his little family. "Well April, timescale wise after the holidays we start the paperwork, classes and interviews and hopefully by this time next year we will have another permanent member of the Gilmore-Danes family."  
"Also, it's very touching that you all are so happy for us and wanting to help because I'm sure it'll be needed." Lorelai says before getting up and hugging April, then Jess and finally Rory.

"Also, we told your Grandma earlier Rory. She was also excited and was willing to help."  
"That's great mom. I'm glad Grandma is on the same page with us." Rory replies. As the family continued the meal, they discussed the process the pair would endure when adopting, as well as what the couple was looking for in their potential child. As they were finishing up, Rory clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well while we are all here and in sharing mood, I have some news to share as well." she says, Lorelai made eye contact with her daughter and gave her an encouraging nod she knew this had to be hard for Rory but she was so proud of her. Jess turns and gives Rory his full attention, as does April. "This news also kind of goes hand in hand with mom and Luke's actually." she starts. "There will actually two other little ones joining the family aside from the lucky little one that Mom and Luke will be adopting. And they will be looking up to their Uncle Jess and Auntie April and needing your guidance as well I am sure." Neither of them understand straight away causing Rory to chuckle softly. "I'm pregnant. With twins." Rory says. April lets out an usually girly squeal and rushes her sister.

"Oh Wow! Do you know what you're having?" April asks.  
"Not yet." Rory replies. "I go to the doctor and will have a scan next week, I should hopefully find out then." She informs them. April hugs Rory tightly but the time on the wall clock catcher her eye.  
"Oh shoot! I need to head off, it's mom's birthday tomorrow and if I don't leave now I'll miss the last train home." April stands and hugs Luke and Lorelai goodbye. Anna had moved back east last year after her mom passed to make things easier for April since she wouldn't have to travel cross country so often to visit with either of her parents. She was now in New York so just a train ride from Hartford.  
"See you next weekend Kiddo." Luke says and April heads off.

Luke starts clearing up whilst Rory and Jess head into the living room. Rory knew there was more discussion coming and there would be some questions on Jess's part so she mentally prepared herself.  
"So who's the dad? Anyone I know?" Jess asks.  
Rory sighed of course he would pull out the big guns right out of the gate; she shouldn't have expected any less from him. "Logan." She mumbled knowing how Jess felt about Logan.  
"The Blonde dick from Yale?"

"Yep. The one and only." Rory muttered. "However he has apparently decided to really earn that nickname, he has decided this time he doesn't want anything to do with me or the babies. He doesn't even know that I'm having twins." She starts trying to keep her emotions under control but she feels a few stray tears betray her and roll down her cheeks. "I'm going to be a single mom to twins. With no job, well no full time paying job anyway. And now I am going to be a homeless, essentially unemployed single mom because I certainly can't bring twins back here. This is such a small house as it is and if mom and Luke are thinking about adopting there is no way that me and the babies can stay here." Rory says. Her word vomit panic induced rant finally coming to an end.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down there killer!" Jess says. "I think I can solve two of your problems at once, and solve one of my own at the same time."  
"You do?" She asks confused. "How in the world do you plan to do that?"  
"Well let's see…..my company has a job opening that just happens to come with housing. To make it even easier the job is basically tailor made for you." Jess says like it's obvious.  
"W…What are you talking about?" Rory replies still confused and now a little annoyed.  
"Man, I've always thought that the whole pregnancy brain thing was a myth but you are really starting to make me rethink that here Doogie." Jess deadpans. "The new Hartford branch of Truncheon, the opening for an editor and branch manager that we were just talking about not 10 minutes ago, you know the one that comes with a 3 bedroom flat above the office. It would be the perfect job for you. And the perfect apartment too."

Rory just stares at him wide eyed and shocked. .  
"B…But… What?" She says once more. "Are you out of your mind Jess? The job is perfect for me, come on seriously? I have never been an editor or been a manager before, how is that perfect? This is your business, your livelihood; you can't trust that to someone like me. Someone with no experience. I couldn't accept that offer and put you at risk even if I wanted to."

"Sure you could." Jess argues back. "The bulk of the job is just reading manuscripts and deciding whether we should publish them and doing some minor edits to those we do publish. You want to tell me exactly how getting paid to read and edit books is beyond your ability because to me it seems like you have been training for this job your whole life. There will be a little work in selling the books and our magazine in the actual storefront and you get to write a piece for the mag which is a monthly thing as well. You will have no issues with the writing thing, we both know that, and we can train you on the sales and managing the storefront. It's not too difficult. I mean I can do it and not burn anything down so I have total confidence that you can do it as well." He explains. "And it goes without saying that I would trust your opinion on manuscripts. But if it makes you feel better final approval would go through me and the guys. You would just basically be filtering out all the crap and anything you think is worthy of publishing would be filtered up to us for a final read so you won't have to worry about the pressure being all on your shoulders."

"Are you being serious right now Jess?" She asks once the shock wears off and she able to form full sentences. "Because if you are screwing with me you are going to find out if there is any truth behind the myth of crazy pregnancy hormones as well." Jess nods his head and laughs.  
"Yes Rory! I am totally serious. It would save me having to interview people and trying to weed out people who don't care about books like I do, like you do. I wouldn't have to worry about if I could trust their opinion; I know I can trust yours. If you say a book is no good then it is no good end of story. You know the guys and they know you, you fit in with us and understand our business model and what we are looking for. Honestly I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. The more we talk about it the more sense it is making to me Rory. Think it over; I think it you come to the same conclusion once you look at the pro con lists. If decide you want to accept, we can meet and discuss the actual contract." He tells her.

"Ok, I'll think about it." Rory promises. "Give me a couple of days to just process everything and I'll get back to you by next week at the latest if that is ok." She queries.

"Take your time; I want you to be totally comfortable with your decision. We aren't closing on the building for two weeks anyway so it will be at least a month before things will be ready to go anyway." Jess reminded her. Rory pulled him for a quick hug as before he headed into the kitchen. "Thanks for always being here Jess." She mumbled.

Once Jess had left the room Rory pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Finn hoping maybe he could help her work through all of these new thoughts running through her head.

' _Hey… I just had a very interesting evening and have got loads to tell you. Are you free for lunch sometime soon?'  
_ Finn texts back almost instantly.  
' _Hello love, that sounds like it could be ominous, hope all is well. I'm free tomorrow if you are_.'  
Rory responds assuring him all is well and he has nothing to worry about and the pair schedule lunch for the following day.

The next day Rory and Finn meet at the little café they went to after they ran into each other the day of Rory's appointment as it was close to where Finn works. The pair order and sit in the same corner booth they had the last time they were in.  
"So love, how have you been?" Finn asks flashing her his megawatt smile. "I am positively dying to hear your news darling. Don't keep Finny waiting." He wouldn't dare admit this aloud but he had been thinking about Rory a lot since their last meeting and the texts and phone calls they were exchanging a couple times a week were not nearly enough for his liking and he really wanted to see her in person. He was as giddy as a teenage girl on the eve of her first date when he had received her text asking if he was available for lunch this week. He still was so angry with Logan and didn't see that changing anytime soon. How dare he leave Rory to deal with this on her own? Sweet, kind, lovely Rory. He just could not come to terms with his friend's choice. Finn decided when they bumped into each other last time that he was going to do whatever he could to help her. He had always had a soft spot for Rory they had really gotten close during Logan's year in London and he was just as heartbroken as Logan was if not a little more so when she told them good bye in New Hampshire.

"Well Finny, things maybe looking up." Rory gushed sending him huge smiled in return. She was so grateful to be there with Finn at that moment. He had been so kind to her the last time she has seen him. It made her feel so much better knowing she had him in her corner. Every time she thought of Finn lately, which to be fair was becoming quite often, she couldn't help but smile. He just had this ability, whether he knew it or not, to make her feel calm. He always had, even when they were at Yale. He had always been her favorite of Logan's friends and it was no secret that the two of them shared a special bond.  
"Well come on now, out with woman, what's happening? You know while I have my share of redeeming qualities patience is not one of them." Finn needled.

"Ok, well do you remember me telling you about Jess, Luke's nephew?" Rory quires

"Oh yes, how could I forget the man that led to our first Rory-less period at school?" Finn replies as Rory shoots him a glare clearly saying she did not appreciate the memory. "Anyway, with the help of Jess, who has come a long way since we were 20 as have you so before you bring up his shortcoming from 15 years ago I suggest you remember that you have grown from yours and he has as well thank you very much, I have a job offer as well as a place to call my own should I choose to accept." Rory says excitedly.

"Ok, and what's the job?" Finn asks with hesitance in his voice.

"Jess is part owner of the publishing company Truncheon Books. They currently only have their headquarters in Philly but business has been doing so well that have they decided it is time to look into expanding. Their first satellite location is going to be right here to Hartford. At first Jess was going to run it himself until he could find someone to take over. Well last night at dinner I told him and my step-sister April about the babies and he and I were talking afterwards. I started to panic a little about not having a job or place to live with the babies on the way, you know typical Rory freak out, and it all just clicked I guess. He offered me a position as an editor and manager of the Hartford branch. The real kicker is the shop they have chosen has a three bedroom flat right above it so it would be perfect." Rory informs him.

"Point taken on our past shortcomings love, my apologies and besides he has completely redeemed himself with this offer anyway. This is fantastic. You made it seem like you weren't sure if it was good or bad when we spoke last night but really this job is tailor made for you. I don't know why you would be worried. Have you seen the flat yet?" He asks the excitement just flowing out of him. This was the break that Rory needed and he knew it. He needed to find this Jess character and send him some very good scotch as a thank you.

"Not yet. I haven't actually accepted the job yet. You are right last night I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but once I had time to let everything sink in I realized what an amazing opportunity it is. I told him I would let him know next week but I am going to call him later today and accept and set up the meeting to go over the contract. . I was hoping to look over the flat when I look at the contract as well just to make sure that it looks ok." Rory explained.

"Good I am glad you are calling because I think you would be a fool to pass this one up. I just have one small request when you make the appointment to look at the flat and contract, please let me go with you. I am not saying that Jess will do anything shady so please don't take it wrong, but I have a ton of experience with business contracts and would just feel better if you would let me look it over for my own peace of mind. Not to mention there is no way that my best girl or my nieces or nephews will live in a flat that doesn't have the seal approval from yours truly."

"Of course Finn. I was actually going hoping you would be able to go with me since I don't have the experience that you do. It means so much to me, thank you. And I actually have another favour to ask of you as well if it isn't too much." Rory announced.  
"Anything love."  
"I have a scan next week. It's the scan where hopefully we will find out the genders of the twins. I was wonder if you would come with me?" Rory asks apprehensively.  
"Of course love, I would be honoured to be there." Finn says his face lighting up. "Text me the date and time and location and I'll clear my schedule."  
"Thank you!" Rory replies, her nerves disappearing the second Finn's face lit up.


	8. AN Not a chapter Important Information

A/N

Hey Guys, so I'm having some trouble getting hold of my beta. So I have chapters 8 and 9 drafted and written but not beted. I don't mind posting them however they will of different quality to what you guys are used to. Please just let me know whether or not you guys would mind if I continued posting the chapters with them being beted. Either PM me or leave a review and if enough people don't mind they are not betaed I'll continue to post and then update if my beta does get back to me.

Thanks guys.


	9. Chapter 8: the Second scan

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed each chapter of this story. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.**

 **Also after conversations with many readers and my beta, we have decided to continue posting the chapters without them being edited.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: the second scan.**

After her lunch with Finn, she messaged Jess and arranged a time to view the flat and read the contract. She scheduled to see him after her scan, she thought it would be easier for Finn to have both the scan and the flat viewing in the same day. She then texted Finn all the details for the day and he responded that he had cleared his schedule for the day for her.

Rory and Finn met outside of the doctor's office, Rory smiled softly as they met where they had bumped into each other weeks before. They hug.  
"Hey." Rory says.  
"Hey love."  
"How are you?" She asks as they enter the office and get Rory checked in.  
"Not too bad. Work's keeping me busy." He replies.  
A nurse calls Rory through a short while later. Finn waits outside while Rory goes through all her pre appointment tests with the nurse. Once Rory gets situated in the exam room, the nurse allows Finn to join Rory. Finn sits beside her and holds her hand. He was so excited to see his nieces or nephews and hopefully find out the genders. The doctor enters.  
"Hello Rory." She says.  
"Morning." Rory replies. "This is Finn, he is the babies' uncle. I hope its ok he's here." Rory introduces. Finn stands and shakes the doctor's hand.  
"It's fine." The doctor replies, and sits opposite Rory.  
"So how have you been feeling since our last appointment?" The doctor asks.  
"Alright I suppose." Rory responds with a shrug.  
"Any unusual pain?" Rory shakes her head 'no.' "Nausea?" Rory chuckles nervously.  
"A little but no more than the leaflet you gave me said was normal." She responds and the doctor notes it down.  
"Coffee intake?"  
"Halved the amount of regular and half is decaf now." Rory responds.  
"That's brilliant, well done." The doctor replies and the questions continue for a good 10 minutes further. Finn stays silent throughout the questioning.

"Ok Rory, everything seems good, are you ready for another look?" Rory nods and grabs Finn's hand tightly. Rory lifts her shirt. Finn smiles excitedly.  
"I'm so excited love." He says.  
"Me too." Rory responds. "I can't wait for you to meet the babies." She adds as the gel gets squirted on her belly.  
Finn smiles nervously as the picture appears on the screen.  
"Are you ready to hear the heartbeats?" Rory whispers to Finn. He nods in response.  
"Yes love." He replies. The doctor smiles.  
"Here comes the heartbeat of baby number one." The doctor says as the sound of the heartbeat fills the room. Rory smiles at Finn. "It sounds like a nice healthy heartbeat." The doctor tells them. Rory squeezes Finn's hand, she looks over and sees tears in his eyes.  
"You ok?" She asks.  
"I never expected it to feel this way." He replies.  
"And the other?" Rory asks the doctor. Who replies with a nod and begins moving the wand around Rory's stomach. The second heartbeat jumps into the room, this time it's Finn who squeezes Rory's hand.  
"Also a nice and strong beat. You've got two healthy babies there Rory." The doctor says and Rory squeals and Finn can't help but hug her tightly. "So… did you guys want to know the genders of these babies?" the doctor asks and Rory nods quickly in response. Finn chuckles and answers verbally for the pair.  
"Yes please."

The doctor continues to run the wand over Rory's belly. "You have a boy and a girl." She says. Rory smiles and once again the rest of her appointment goes by in a blur. She can't believe it, one of each. Finn squeezes Rory's hand again and once more they embrace in a tight hug.  
"Amazing love." Finn says as they leave the office. They head to Finn's car and head towards the address Jess gave her to look over the potential contract and flat. On the way Rory decides that she wants to share the news of her babies' gender with the whole family at the same time. So she pulls her phone out to text her mom, Luke, her grandma as well as April asking them all to meet at the inn that evening, she put in the text that she had news to tell them all at the same time. She also told Jess when she saw him shortly. Over the course of the afternoon, each of them replied saying they would be there.

Rory, Jess and Finn looked round the flat and the contract about half an hour later. Rory and Jess negotiated some of the small finer details of the contract in a way it benefited both Rory and Truncheon Books. Finn made some suggestions over the flat and contract and with both of their help Rory left Jess' office two hours later with a new job and a new house. Finn took Rory for lunch after both of the appointments they had.  
"So love, how are you feeling?" He asks once they were settled and had ordered.  
"Actually really good." Rory replied. "New job, new house and the gender of the babies. What a fantastic day." She adds excitedly.  
"Have you thought of names?" Finn asks knowing that the ever organised Rory must have started thinking of names.  
Rory nods softly. "Everyone is coming to the inn tonight. I'm going to announce the genders and names then. I knew from the moment I was pregnant what name I was going to call my baby depending on its gender, and since I'm having one of each gender then I get to use both names that I had thought of." Rory says nervously.  
"That's a lovely idea love." Finn replies. He pauses slightly. "Am I invited?" He asks also nervous. Rory chuckles softly.  
"Of course you are" She responds. Finn's smile doubles.  
"Thanks love. I can't wait to see you family again." He chuckles softly.  
"I'm sure they would be pleased to see you too. Mom's always asking how you are, what you're up to. It'll be nice for you guys to catch up." Rory responds.

Finn's facial expression suddenly changes from his usual cheery expression to a more neutral serious tone. "I need to ask you something love, but I know it'll upset you." Rory nods in response noticing the change in Finn.  
"O…Ok" she stutters in response.  
"Has Logan been in contact?" He asks quietly. Rory stiffens slightly.  
"I don't want to talk about him"  
"Sorry love, I know this is hard for you, but I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a reason too." Finn responds.  
"Why?" She snaps back.  
"He's contacted me. Not about you love. However he's in town tomorrow and I wondered if he had contacted you." Finn replies quickly. Rory snorted in distaste.  
"He better not." She responds sharply.  
"I'm going to meet with him, I will not bring up you or my niece and nephew if that's what you would prefer." He says. Rory drops her head to her hands.  
"I don't know Finn… I told him that he would get no contact from me. I'm not going back on that!" Rory says.  
"I'm sorry love." Finn replies holding his hands up as a sign of defeat. "I won't bring you or my squirts up." He says.  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was such a hard decision to cut him out. I don't want him to think I'm weak if I go back on that." She replies and sighs softly.  
"It's ok love. It's my fault. I never should have mentioned it." Finn replies as he hugs her close. Rory forgives him instantly and instantly begins to internally debate the idea of Finn being a go between for her and him. She did need his family medical history after all. Maybe she didn't need to see him. It was defiantly something to think about.

* * *

Next time: The family find out the baby names


	10. Chapter 9: A family meeting

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed each chapter of this story. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.  
** **We have decided to continue posting the chapters without them being edited.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: a family meeting.**

Rory and Finn had a couple of hours separate before the meeting of her family that evening. Rory went home to continue thinking about the bombshell Finn dropped on her about Logan. Did she really want to consider letting Finn tell Logan about her babies. Well thier babies. If she allowed Finn to talk to him, then at least she doesn't have to deal with him. She truly thought it might be the best of both worlds. Maybe no physical contact but Finn could take pictures and stuff… Rory sighed and decided to put it out of her mind until later. Her priority at the moment was planning how to tell her family everything, the genders, the names. Rory was absolutely certain that she wasn't going to change her mind about these names. These names had been in her head since the time she found out she was pregnant. She hoped her family would be happy with her choices, however there was a small part of her that was worried they wouldn't, but if they didn't she didn't care. It was her choice, they were her babies. Before the meeting, Rory made copies of both of the scans for everyone.

Later that evening, Lorelai had closed off a private area of the dining room at the inn for everyone. Rory was the last one there. Rory entered, heart in mouth and nervous as hell. She spotted her mom sat with her grandma and Luke. She also spotted Sookie. Rory chuckled to herself, of course her mom invited Sookie. Jess and April were sat with Finn, April obviously excited to meet the infamous Finn.  
Lorelai rushed over to her daughter. "Babe, are you and my grandbabies ok? Your text scared me." She asks.  
"We're fine mom. I just wanted everyone together for this announcement." Rory replies returning her mother's hug. "Also I noticed you invited Sookie." Rory says in a teasing tone. Lorelai chuckles as she nods.  
"Yeah… is that ok? Sookie found me panicking." Lorelai responds looking slightly guilty. Rory nodded.  
"Sure mom." She replies as she stood in the middle of the room. Everyone looked over at her. She took a few deep breaths.  
"I would really appreciate it if everyone would let me speak before jumping in with your own opinions or thoughts." Rory starts and she notices her grandma frown slightly but like everyone else. "So…." Rory begins. "Lots of things happened today. I've accepted Jess' job offer of manager of the Hartford branch of Truncheon Books." Rory looks round at everyone's faces. Jess, Luke and Lorelai all looked really happy and excited. Finn already knew that bit of news so was already smiling softly. "The job comes with a lovely 3 bedroom flat." She continues. "I feel it will be an amazing place to raise the latest Gilmore babies." She adds. The flat was gorgeous and she truly thought with some help from the family it would be brilliant. Rory smiled as she imagined Luke doing D.I.Y round the flat. She chuckles softly as she envisioned her mom and grandma decorating.

"The other news I have to tell you all today, is that Finn accompanied me for my second scan. Today I found out the genders of my babies." Rory says nervously. Everyone's faces light up. "There's also a possibility we may find out the names of them as well." The room went silent. Everyone was waiting with bated breath. Rory delves into her bag and pulls out the copies of the scans she had made. She slowly went round the room, handing out the scan pictures. Rory had managed to separate the original scan picture so each of her babies had their own individual picture.  
"The first picture is the slightly more dominate twin. It's likely this twin will be the older one. This twin is a girl." Rory starts. She looks round and sees everyone studying the first picture. She can see her mom smiling excitedly. "The second picture is the other twin, which will be a boy." Rory finishes, saving the names for a little while. She had asked her family to remain silent for far too long. She could see certain members of her family bursting at the seams. Mainly her mom and grandma.

Her mom rushes over. "Oh babe! Another Gilmore girl." Lorelai says excitedly.  
"And boy" Emily adds as she rushes over and encases her girls in a hug. "I'm so excited. Now we know the genders, I can go shopping." Emily's eyes light up. "We have enough space in the Hartford house that each child can have their own room. I can decorate them however we need to. Personalise each room for each child." Emily says once she had realised the girls from the hug.  
"That's a lovely gesture mom." Lorelai says.  
"Thank you Grandma, it's so lovely of you." Rory adds. Luke pulls Rory into a hug.  
"You happy?" He asks.  
"Yeah." She replies. An hour had passed since the gender reveal and Rory felt a lot calmer.

She knew her choice of names would cause waves and it would be likely that someone would be upset by her choices.  
"Rory..?" Emily said suddenly.  
"Yes Grandma." Rory answered after stopping her conversation with Luke, Jess and Finn surrounding the new job.  
"Are we going to find out the name of the twins?" She asks. The other conversations in the room stop. It's obvious that everyone is eager for the answer. Rory nods.  
"I put a lot of thought into these names. So please don't yell until you hear my reasoning. I'm beyond scared that you guys won't approve."  
No one speaks. Rory begins.

"My baby boy is named after two of the best male role models I had during a majority of my life." Rory begins, keeping her gaze on the floor.  
"His name is Lucas Richard Gilmore." She says anxiously, she looks up at her family. It's her grandma's eyes she meets first. They're filled with tears and for a minute Rory can't tell if they are happy or angry tears. She turns her gaze from Emily to Luke. Rory decides to continue talking before anyone can comment on her choices so far.  
"My baby girl. The next Gilmore girl. Mom you were named after the original Lorelai Gilmore. You then passed the name to me, for which I'm grateful and honoured. However I'm not going to follow that tradition." She says and sees her mom frown slightly. "I feel this world couldn't handle a third Lorelai Gilmore. I mean what would we call her?" Rory chuckles "However what the world does need… is another Emily Gilmore. So she will be Emily Lorelai Gilmore. The best mom and grandma a girl could ask for." She finishes. When Rory looks up, the tears are in everyone's eyes. Her own included.

Surprisingly the first one to speak was Luke. He made his way and stood next to Rory. He pulls her into a tight but awkward embrace. He wipes his eyes. "Thank you Rory, for thinking of me when debating something so important." He says. Rory hugs him back tightly.  
"I couldn't think of anyone better to name my child. You've been such a massive part of my life." Rory replies. Suddenly Rory feels herself pulled away from Luke and into a bone crushing hug from her Grandma.  
"Oh Rory…" She says emotionally "You didn't have to do this…" She whispers.  
"I know I didn't have to Grandma but I wanted to. I want to honour you and Grandpa" Rory says.  
"Only if you're sure sweetheart." Emily says.  
"I am." Rory responds rubbing her belly subconsciously.

Rory looks to her mom once her Granma lets go of her.  
"Are you mad?" Rory asks her mom nervously. Lorelai wipes her eyes and crosses the room to envelope her child in a hug.  
"Why would I be mad?" she says "I mean, I was upset when you said you weren't following tradition but this is so much better babe. I think you've picked perfect names." Lorelai informs her daughter. The rest of the evening went smoothly. Everyone was happy with Rory's name choices and over the course of the evening everyone left leaving just Rory and Finn.

"Hey Finn, can I talk to you?" Rory asks nervously.  
"Always love." Finn responds. The pair sit at one of the tables.  
"It's about something you said earlier." Finn frowns slightly, unsure what Rory was talking about.  
"What's up love?" He asks.  
"You said you're going to see Logan tomorrow." Rory starts twisting her hands nervously. Finn nods.  
"I promised you I wouldn't talk about you or the babies." Finn says repeating the promise from the earlier conversation.  
"No…wait…" Rory interrupts. "I have an idea I want to discuss with you." Rory says hurriedly. Finn nods to her to continue. "I need Logan's family medical history. For the doctor. I would really like you to ask him for it please." Finn runs a hand through his hair and sighs.  
"I'll try love… but you know Logan, he will want something in return." Finn suggests softly.  
"Will you talk to him? Find out what he wants for the information?" Rory begs slightly. "I will not allow him to see the children, he lost that right when he didn't come to the appointment. Maybe he can have a photo twice a year or something."  
Finn nods and sighs softly. "I'll try love. For you and my babies I'll try" Finn says dropping a light kiss to Rory's forehead before standing and biding Rory goodnight.

* * *

Next chapter: Logan and Finn meet.


	11. Boys talk while Finn plans

**Picking up the pieces.**

 **I own none of this, all rights go to the right people in charge.**

 **Also a massive thank you to all the many people who favourited, followed and reviewed each chapter of this story. each one put a smile on my face and lit a fire under me to get the next chapters out to you quicker.**

 **Also after conversations with many readers and my beta, we have decided to continue posting the chapters without them being edited. So I am in the process of looking for a new Beta for this story as well as my Harry potter ones. if anyone is interested please PM me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Finn and Logan talk.**

Finn woke the next morning, wondering how to approach this meeting with the guy who at one time was his best friend. He was still so angry at him. How dare he let Rory down this way. She and the babies didn't deserve this. Finn had been thinking a lot about Rory recently. He had always thought that she was special and really Finn never believed that Logan was good enough for her, never treated her right. This just proved that. He wondered what Logan had wanted to see him for. They hadn't been in contact for a number of weeks, none of the gang had really.

The pair had agreed to meet in a pub in Hartford. Finn got there first. He picked a corner table and sat with his back to the wall. This gave him the opportunity to look out to the pub and therefore see when Logan finally approached. Finn had already decided that he wasn't going to let Logan pressure him into talking about his squirts. Logan finally arrived, 15 minutes late. The pair shook hands in greeting and after ordering drinks they say back down. The silence between the boys uncomfortable.  
"How come you're in Hartford? Thought most of your business was in London or France these days" Finn asked, trying to start with a neutral topic.  
"Family emergency." Logan replies, acting slightly guarded. "What about you? Last I heard you were travelling, with whatever girl you were with that week." Logan says. Finn shakes his head in response.  
"I've been based in Hartford for a little while now." He responds "Have you seen any of the gang?" Finn asks and Logan sighs in response. Logan debated lying to his once best friend. He didn't know whether to tell Finn about Rory, would it just cause more hassle, would it be worth it. So Logan decided to lie and shook his head, indicating the negative. Finn rolled his eyes.  
"Look mate." He starts. "I know about Rory" He says and Finn spots Logan's eyes narrow.  
"She told you!" He snaps.  
"I bumped into her after her appointment. She was in a right state!" Finn responds defensively. Logan's sudden aggression putting him on edge. This isn't how he expected this conversation to go. It was frustrating.  
"Did she tell you how she won't let me be part of the baby's life?" Logan responds, hoping that his ex and his old friend didn't really catch up, or that the former was too ashamed, nervous, or sad to tell the latter the full story. Finn just stared at Logan, feeling disgusted.  
"Try again mate! I know the truth." Logan laughed at Finn shaking his head.  
"Cor, she's really stringing you along" Logan replies even though he knows its lies and that fact makes himself feel sick. He hates all the lies, but his mind can only think about protecting himself right now.  
"Don't talk about her that way! You're the arse for letting her down" Finn replies getting angry, so he took a couple of deep breaths before he even considered how to continue this conversation. "Listen mate." Finn says. "The rest of this conversation is going to go one of two ways. Either we are going to start again from the beginning with you starting to tell me the truth. Or if you're going to keep lying to me I'm going to leave right now." Finn snaps out, deciding that it is the best course of action for the pair.

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He took a large amount of his drink and Finn could see his old time friend pale. "OK" Logan says holding up his hands in a surrender sign. "I didn't go to the first scan, I missed me opportunity." He says quietly. Finn nods to Logan to continue. "I debated it for ages mate. I really did, however these last couple of days I've begun to really regret the choice I made. Odette is beyond angry at me." Logan adds softly. Finn frowns slightly.  
"So you regret it now because your new fling is angry at you."  
"No I regret it because I realised the other day that I made a massive mistake by letting Mitchum rule my life again, it was due to him that I didn't turn up for Rory's appointment." Logan tells him. Finn shakes his head.  
"What do you mean mate?" He asks, feeling like they may have finally found the route of the problem.  
"I couldn't help but think what Mitchum would say, how much it would affect all the work I've put into the family business. How my mother would claim it's a society scandal."  
"So you gave up the chance to be a father! Of twins" Finn snaps out his anger finally hitting boiling point. Then he pales, realising what he had said.  
"What?" Logan frowns. "Twins?" he repeats.

Finn nods, realising he couldn't get out of this now. "Yes mate. Rory is carrying twins" Cursing himself for doing this. Logan's jaw drops.  
"Twins…" he says softly. "Oh God. Finn what am I going to do?! How am I going to convince Rory to change her mind? What am I going to do!?" He says desperately. Finn can see the panic go through Logan's eyes but Finn can't help but roll his own.  
"She's well angry mate." He says chuckling softly. Logan nods.  
"I can imagine. I've made a right fool of myself, haven't I? I have a generous fiancé who wasn't angry when I told her about Rory's pregnancy, who was willing to let me be a part of my kid's life. She said she was willing to co-parent with me. Now I've gone and thrown it all away because I was afraid of my dad." Logan says sadly and Finn can see he is sincere about what he's just spoken.  
"Yes mate. You've screwed yourself over this time. What made you change your mind Logan? I know you, you always stuck to your convictions." Finn asks sad for Rory that Logan came to this realisation far too late. Especially if Logan's fiancé was agreeable to all the terms set by Rory in the first place. Finn found his brain began to whir, trying to plan. Wondering if he could find a solution that would please and be good for everyone. He knew it could take some convincing but it was worth a thought.  
"Just a family emergency" Logan says dismissing the thought. In his mind that was not the most important thing right now, yes it was his dad but this is his future. The most important thing right now, is trying to find a way to apologise to Rory…without upsetting Odette.

"Mate… Will you help me?" Logan asks sensitively obviously feeling vulnerable.  
"Listen Logan." Finn begins delicately. "Rory and me, we're really close now. I really care for her. I'm not going to help you, if it means hurting her. She was so upset at the thought of you not wanting to be involved. I will help you but it will be with Rory's and my squirts best interests at heart. Do you understand that? I'm there uncle and I'm taking that role very seriously." Finn finishes strongly. Logan nods.  
"I'll play it your way mate." Logan starts. "I get that this is going to be a long process and a slow road to a healthy relationship but I'll do whatever I need to. I need to make this right. I have just made the biggest mistake of my life and I own up to that." He says sincerely. Finn nods smiling for the first time in the conversation.

"First step" Finn says grabbing the paperwork that Rory gave him out of his pocket. He slid it across the table to Logan. "Rory needs this information to pass on to her doctor. It's going to help them make birth plans and know if they needs to do any extra tests or anything." Finn informs him as Logan picks up the papers.  
"I can do that." He responds as he pulls a pen out of his pocket and begins filling the information out. Finn goes to get another round of drinks and when he returns Logan passes him back the forms all completed. The boys continue to chat, catching up but being careful not to stray onto the topic of Rory or the babies again. Hours later the boys parted. Logan passed Finn his card, with his new number as well as Odette's, just in case and Finn gave Logan his office number, with promises to catch up again soon and talk about the next step. Finn headed to Rory's house to pass on the paperwork and talk to her. See if he can't get his plan into motion. Logan headed back to the hotel that he and Odette were booked into. He wanted to tell her the latest developments and get her advice. The last couple of days had been really stressful for Logan, and he just hoped that everything worked out, in all aspects of his family.

* * *

Next time:

Logan and Odette talk about family emergences.  
Finn and Rory get closer


End file.
